¡Vamos cabeza de balón, descúbreme!
by Ale Mora
Summary: Arnold y Helga están cursando el último año de la preparatoria. Ya no son unos niños. A Helga simplemente ya no le importa, lo ha escondido por mucho tiempo y sólo quiere ser libre, está al descubierto. Arnold por su parte está atrapado por su belleza, además de que a lo largo de su amistad ha descubierto cómo es ella realmente...él está genuinamente enamorado de ella.
1. Primer día

Capítulo 1.- **Primer día**

Los dorados rayos del sol ya asomaban por su ventana resplandeciendo en su rostro. Con calma, se quitaba el cabello de la cara, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva mañana, abriendo los ojos poco a poco quitándose la pesadez.

'' _Primer día de clases, ¿eh?... Fantástico…''_ pensaba sarcástica pero despreocupada mientras tallaba sus ojos y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Se desnudó casi semidormida, se envolvió en una toalla y entró al baño. Mientras esperaba a que saliera el agua caliente activó el reproductor de música de su celular.

Sonaba '' _Creep_ '' de Radiohead cuando por fin dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre sus blancos hombros. Estaba inundada en sus pensamientos adolescentes cuando escuchó que había llegado un mensaje de texto a su celular. Sin importarle mojar los botones del aparato, sacó la mano de la ducha y tomó el celular para abrir el mensaje y poder leerlo.

'' _Pasaré por ti en 20 minutos, te preparé un emparedado_ (: ' _'_

-De acuerdo, ¡gracias Pheebs!- decía la rubia en voz alta mientras dejaba el celular y terminaba de enjuagarse el jabón de todo el cuerpo.

Vestía unos jeans muy sencillos en color azul marino, una blusa negra ajustada, de mangas largas y cuello en 'V' y unos _converse_ blancos. Su rubio y lacio cabello llegaba hasta media espalda, lo ajustó en una coleta alta, se colgó su bolso en la espalda, tomó su abrigo y salió por fin de su casa. Phoebe ya estaba afuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Helga!- la saludaba entusiasmada su amiga -¿acaso no estás emocionada?

-¿Debería estarlo?- preguntaba la rubia sin inmutarse ante la euforia de Phoebe

-¡Sí, Helga! Un nuevo año comienza y sin duda el más importante de toda la preparatoria. Nos impartirán materias optativas y habrá chicos de intercambio y…

-¿Materias optativas?- interrumpió incrédula la rubia

-Sí, ya sabes, materias que están enfocadas en un ámbito en especial para que los alumnos puedan integrarse a las áreas profesionales y así descubrir aptitudes que nos faciliten la elección de una carrera para la universidad- respondió la oriental con una sonrisa soñadora

-Vaya Phoebe, eso suena…interesante.

-Helga, ¡este año es crucial para nuestra vida!

-Pheebs, por favor no exageres…

-No exagero, Helga. Este año será un parte aguas en nuestra vida profesional.

-Phoebe, todos sabemos que muy probablemente seas una neurocirujana exitosa que logre hacer el primer transplante de cerebro- La pelinegra no pudo contener una carcajada ante el comentario de Helga

-¡Ay vamos! Sé que por lo menos compartes un poco de mi emoción

-Yo no estaría tan segura…

Las chicas subían al autobús, encontrándose con sus amigos de siempre.

-Hey Helga, qué bien te ves…- coqueteaba Harold con la rubia. Realmente Helga ahora era una chica muy atractiva. Los años adolescentes le habían caído de maravilla, a ella y a todas las chicas que antiguamente asistían a P.S. 118. Pero en Helga en especial había un cambio magnífico, un cambio que todos notaban y que a varios atraía.

-Aah, no molestes niño rosa- contestaba la joven con su esencia de siempre, pero con más simpatía que antes. Todos platicaban de sus vacaciones, las cosas que habían hecho, los lugares que habían visitado y las personas que habían conocido.

-Helga, qué bueno verte. Estoy segura de que no te vi en todo el verano- se aproximó una chica pelirroja de lindas pecas a saludar a sus amigas.

-Hola Lila, también me da gusto verte- la rubia se ponía sus audífonos y buscaba canciones en el reproductor sin mucha preocupación.

-Escuché que habrá chicos de intercambio…-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con coquetería mientras se peinaba un mechón de su cabello

-Lo sé- se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas captando su atención –ya era hora, porque estaba cansada de ver siempre la cara de estos perdedores.

-Y dime Rhonda, ¿vas a soportar a todos esos buitres encima de ti?

-¿Bromeas? Será lo mejor que pueda pasar este año, Helga- presumía la pelinegra mientras se maquillaba sus mejillas -Chicos de intercambio y materias optativas, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-En realidad no, princesa…

-Que compartiremos clases con ellos. Será fabuloso, toda una oportunidad.

Helga se limitó a rodar los ojos sin poder evitar soltar una risa irónica. Se mostraba impávida a los comentarios de su amiga. Después de tantos años de convivencia los chicos ya se conocían entre sí, y Rhonda, a pesar de ser una completa perra, tenía su encanto.

El autobús hizo su predeterminada parada en la preparatoria y todos los chicos bajaron. Los que ya estaban ahí saludaban a los que habían llegado, entre risas y abrazos tal vez por el mucho tiempo que duraron sin verse.

Las chicas caminaron directamente a sus antiguos casilleros. Helga abrió rápidamente el suyo para guardar su bolso y llevar consigo sólo una libreta rosa, su bolígrafo morado y su celular.

-¡Hey, chicas!- Las saludaba un joven moreno que doblaba el pasillo.

-¿Qué hay cabeza de cepillo?- saludaba Helga al chico mientras aseguraba su casillero nuevamente revolviendo los números de la combinación de su candado. Phoebe por su lado se mostraba torpe, cayéndosele una libreta y varias plumas al suelo… ¡Dios santo! Qué nerviosa la ponía aquel joven, con ese inconfundible suéter rojo con el número 33… por todos los cielos, era su imaginación o el chico había aumentado un poco su masa muscular…

-Phoebe, cierra la boca o voy a tener que traerte un plato para la baba que derramas- le dijo al oído rápidamente a su amiga mientras Gerald se agachaba para levantar las pertenencias de la nerviosa chica.

-Adivinen quién tiene clase con ustedes dos…

-Ok, no me digas… yo lo sé… - se burlaba un poco la rubia apretando los ojos simulando hacer un esfuerzo por adivinar

-No te esfuerces Pataki, soy yo- decía el moreno regresándole a Helga el sarcasmo

-Pero por supuesto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

El chico se ofreció a cargar las cosas de sus amigas mientras caminaban los tres al salón de clases asignado para la primera hora. Como era de esperarse, Phoebe tomó un pupitre delantero casi enfrente del escritorio del profesor, detrás de ella Helga tomó asiento cómodamente sentándose sobre su pierna, casi al mismo tiempo sacó una goma de mascar de su bolsillo para llevársela a la boca. Gerald buscó asiento tan sólo un poco más atrás de las niñas. Al pasó de 5 minutos ya casi todos los alumnos habían entrado a ocupar su lugar.

Un hombre muy apuesto de unos 37 años entró al salón con una laptop bajo el brazo y una taza de café. Dejó todo en el escritorio mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colocaba sobre la silla, hizo un ademán como contando a los alumnos y divisando las sillas vacías.

-Bien, parece que están casi todos- diciendo esto se aproximó hasta la puerta del salón para cerrarla por fin cuando se topó con un chico que venía aprisa casi patinando para evitar quedarse fuera de clase.

-Buenos días Sr. Lawrence, disculpe la tardanza- se eximía el joven cuando por poco le aplastan la nariz con la puerta.

-Señor Shortman, me sorprende que sea usted quien se tome más de 5 minutos para llegar a mi clase- se aventuraba el profesor mirando su reloj y lanzándole una mirada acusadora al rubio, quien estaba en la puerta apenado esperando que le fuera permitida la entrada.

-Lo sé Sr. Lawrence, es la primera y la última vez- se excusó Arnold por segunda ocasión rogando que su profesor no decidiera finalmente dejarlo afuera durante dos horas que duraba la clase.

-Eso espero Señor Shortman- dicho esto jaló la puerta hacia consigo para permitirle el paso a su discípulo, quien sin titubeos entró tomando lugar en un escritorio frente a Gerald.

-Buenos días jóvenes- inició el impecable caballero. –Si no me equivoco a más de uno le di clase el año pasado. Pero para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Hans Lawrence y estaremos juntos en la clase de ciencias.

Mientras hablaba, el profesor escribía en la pizarra su nombre completo y los horarios en los que se vería con el grupo durante la semana.

-Como ya saben- continuó –para mi clase es esencial presentar en parejas un proyecto al finalizar el ciclo- Al unísono se escuchó un quejido de disgusto de varios asistentes.

-Supongo que sus lamentos significan que prefieren que yo asigne a sus compañeros de proyecto- decía burlón el hombre mientras sacaba una lista provisional con el nombre de cada uno de los alumnos.

-Vaya, esto no podría ser peor- susurraba Helga pensando que si el profesor hacía la elección de binas sería muy poco probable que a Phoebe y a ella les tocara juntas. Demonios, no podía darse el lujo de realizar un mal proyecto para ese año siendo que en la feria de ciencias pasada había hecho el ridículo junto con Eugene al hacer estallar el laboratorio con una lámpara de lava, lo que casi le cuesta el verano.

-Veamos… Srita. Heyerdahl… trabajará con el Sr. Shortman- al oír esto Helga tan sólo echó para atrás su cabeza recostándola en el respaldo y llevándose una mano al rostro

-Es el final, adiós verano…

-Helga no te preocupes- volteó Phoebe para darle ánimos a su amiga –sé que harás un gran proyecto de ciencias

-Sí Phoebe, lo único que necesito es que el mismo Einstein salga de su tumba, venga hasta acá y me ayude a hacerlo- Arnold no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comentario de la rubia

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Helga se incorporó de su asiento y giró su cuerpo hacia Arnold quien estaba sentado justo a su lado. El rubio ya no se intimidaba ante las miradas amenazantes de la chica, hace mucho que había dejado de hacerlo. Pero desde luego también era porque Helga en realidad ya no pretendía ser una amenaza, no porque la chica ya no fuera ruda, ¡eso nunca! La rudeza era algo que la caracterizaba, sin embargo eso se había vuelto bastante atractivo para muchos, incluso para Arnold.

Helga le dirigió una firme mirada al chico el cual parecía no inmutarse ante tal acto, aunque la realidad era que al rubio lo hacían temblar esos zafiros... ¿Qué tenía esa chica? ¿En qué se había convertido? Desde años atrás, a Arnold ya no le era indiferente aquella joven aparentemente siempre protegida por una fuerte coraza que no dejaba ver ni un atisbo de sus sentimientos. Helga era ruda, claro. Era fuerte, era audaz. Se había convertido en una mujer maravillosamente intrigante, que no dejaba que cualquiera se asomara a la profundidad de su espíritu. Pero después de todo, Arnold la conocía. Podía leer en sus ojos mucho de lo que la rubia guardaba en su interior, y podía ser así solamente porque ella se lo permitía. Ella en verdad se lo mostraba, su alma gritaba en silencio '' _vamos cabeza de balón, descúbreme…''._

-Vamos Helga- intervino el moreno –agradece que Eugene no está en nuestra clase-

El comentario hizo recordar a los chicos la feria de ciencias de hace un año, lo que causó que los cuatro rieran conteniendo las carcajadas.

-Helga, jamás voy a olvidar tu cara- decía el rubio tapándose la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido al reír.

-No inventes, de verdad iba a matar a ese zopenco con mis propias manos…

-Ok… Gerald Martin Johanssen trabajará con Zack Miller- el profesor seguía asignando parejas y las escribía en una hoja para no olvidarlas.

-¿Zack Miller no fue el tercer lugar en la feria de ciencias de hace un año?- preguntaba Phoebe tratando de recordar…

-Vaya, creo que estamos de suerte Arnie- Gerald tocaba el hombro de su compañero mientras ambos se saboreaban una anticipada buena nota –Primer y Tercer lugar, no está nada mal-

-Srita. Pataki….- la atención de la rubia fue captada de inmediato, no quería preguntar por distracción quién era su compañero. Alistó su bolígrafo para anotar el nombre de la persona que le asignarían para el proyecto…

-Trabajará con Adrien Bélanger…

Helga ni siquiera supo cómo escribir el nombre, era extraño, jamás lo había escuchado.

-¿Bélanger?- preguntaba el moreno arqueando una ceja –¿eso no es… francés?

-Helga, debe ser de los chicos de intercambio...- atinaba Phoebe intentando buscar alguna cara que no se le hiciera familiar, que de hecho sólo eran unas tres.

-Creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocerlo Sr. Bélanger- decía el profesor al tampoco parecerle conocido aquel nombre.

Un chico bastante alto se puso de pie. Tez blanca, ojos de un verde muy claro, pelo lacio y castaño. Vestía unos jeans muy convencionales color tinto y un suéter negro del cual había subido las mangas casi hasta los codos.

-Buenos días Sr. Lawrence- dijo dirigiéndose al profesor para posteriormente atinar a hablarle a los demás alumnos –me da mucho gusto estar en esta clase.

Su acento no era desapercibido. Había que admitir que el chico tenía su encanto. Era increíblemente bien parecido, además de que inspiraba mucha simpatía. Todas las chicas de la clase lo miraban bobamente y no se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos entre ellas.

'' _Por Dios, ¡qué apuesto!''_

'' _Maldita Helga…''_

'' _Su acento es tan sexy…''_

'' _Dicen que los franceses son los mejores besadores…''_

El joven Adrien ya había ruborizado sus mejillas, podríamos pensar que tal vez estaba acostumbrado a ser protagonista de tantas miradas y piropos, pero probablemente en Francia todos son así de apuestos y no es digno de asombro.

-Evidentemente no conozco a mi compañera de proyecto, Sr. Lawrence-

-Tiene razón Bélanger- el profesor cargo su mirada hacia la rubia haciendo que Adrien lo hiciera en automático hacia la misma dirección -Srita. Pataki…-

Escuchar su nombre de nueva cuenta hizo que la rubia se incomodara un poco, ya que era obvio que el profesor haría que se pusiera de pie y se presentara con el nuevo chico.

-Dele la bienvenida a su compañero Adrien Bélanger- el Sr. Lawrence le hizo un ademán a la chica para que ésta se levantara del asiento –y por favor hágalo sentir como en casa.

Adrien miró a Helga con una coquetería que hizo sentir a más de una chica de la clase celos de la rubia.

-Bienvenido Adrien- saludó la chica de la manera más amable que le fue posible. El joven francés, que no estaba tan lejos de ella, le extendió la mano cortésmente a la rubia, quien lentamente y dudosa aceptó el saludo.

-Qué gusto para mí trabajar con usted, mademoiselle- al decir esto el joven se inclinó un poco a su vez que levantaba gentilmente la mano de la chica para posar un beso en ella como muy comúnmente se saludaba en Francia. El chico rosó casi invisiblemente con sus labios la piel de la joven. Arnold, que tenía justo enfrente de sus ojos las manos entrelazadas de los chicos, presenció aparentemente indiferente el suceso. No iba a engañarse, le hirvió la sangre.

Helga con su ojo periférico pudo darse cuenta de cómo el rubio la miraba, y ella sí pudo darse cuenta de su inquietud. Incómoda pero sin darlo a notar se soltó del agarre del francés para tomar su lugar nuevamente.

-Bueno, sigamos… Stinky Peterson trabajará con…-

Rhonda se giró de su asiento para poder ver a Helga casi cara a cara.

-Amiga, esto sí no lo puedo permitir…-

-¿De qué hablas, princesa?- preguntaba la rubia sin disimular la gracia que le causaba la actitud de su amiga

-¿Estás loca? No voy a permitir que me ganes al francés…- decía sonriente y descarada como si de un trofeo se tratase

-Tranquila Rhonda, el francesito es todo tuyo.

-No inventes, ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó?

-Ay Rhonda, claro que me gustó…

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que Arnold, quien estaba sentado atrás de Rhonda escuchando todo, se malhumorara. ¡Qué va! Eso es poco. El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho de rabia acompañada con náuseas. Sin embargo se mostró imperturbable. Nadie notó aquello, sólo ella. Pero claro, lo sabía. El rubio moría de celos.

-Pero no tengo cabeza para pensar en chicos por ahora- continuó la joven –sólo espero que este Bélanger sea un erudito en ciencias.

-Ay querida, ¿no te gustaría averiguar qué tan instruido está en otras ''áreas''?- Rhonda decía esto mordiendo la punta de su pluma. A Helga y a Phoebe parecía divertirles la plática ya que reían sutilmente para que el francés no pudiera darse cuenta que hablaban de él.

Todo el día transcurrió de manera normal. Una clase diferente cada dos horas, la cafetería llena de basquetbolistas y porristas meneándose, los pasillos inundados de carteles de convocatorias que invitaban a los alumnos a participar en distintas actividades que la escuela organizaba, otros anuncios pegados en las paredes invitaban a eventos sociales como obras de teatro, cine cultural y obras de caridad. Y claro, cómo olvidar el cartel de la gran fiesta de bienvenida.

Nadine pegaba el letrero en la puerta principal. El evento sería como de costumbre en el gimnasio de la preparatoria y Rhonda era la principal organizadora, ya que se sabía de antemano que si había alguien experta en oficiar excelentes fiestas y ser la mejor anfitriona no era nadie más que ella.

-El baile es en dos semanas chicos, tiempo suficiente para que preparen su atuendo más bello porque como han de esperarse, será un evento en donde se distinguirá mi elegancia…-

Aparte del gran cartel, Lila, Nadine y Sheena repartían volantes del mismo evento a todos los que se aproximaban.

-Y lo más importante- decía la pelinegra recordando que tenía un trabajo pendiente con cierto francés –asegúrense de tener una pareja para el baile, no querrán bailar solos esa noche…

La misma Rhonda tomó uno de los volantes cuando vio que Adrien estaba acercándose a leer el cartel.

-Tienes dos semanas para encontrar una pareja para el baile en esta inmunda escuela, Adrien, ¿te parece poco tiempo?

Helga se cruzó en la mirada del francés y por supuesto que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-No, es tiempo suficiente.

Los chicos conversaban en la parada de autobús cuando Adrien hizo una sigilosa aparición saludando a la rubia.

-Helga, ¿cierto?- dijo fingiendo haber olvidado el nombre de la joven

-Ajá… Y… francés, ¿no es así?- mencionó sarcástica, lo que provocó que Adrien riera, captando la atención de un rubio…

-Creo que sería buena idea que intercambiáramos teléfonos, ya sabes, por el proyecto…

-Claro, el proyecto…- repetía Helga sin evitar ser irónica.

Adrien sacó su teléfono y se lo dio a Helga para que ella pudiera teclear el número. Así lo hizo la rubia y se lo devolvió sin más. El autobús hizo su parada y todos los chicos empezaron a subir.

-Supongo que tú y tus amigos tomarán el autobús- dijo Adrien dejando pasar a la joven primero que él.

-Así es hermano, parece que la ciencia de lo obvio se te da muy bien- intervino Arnold. Adrien rió simpático, pero notando cierta hostilidad de parte del chico.

-Creo que tú y yo no nos conocemos…

-Soy Arnold- el rubio le extendió la mano al francés, quien se la dio sin dudar recibiendo de parte del joven un apretón de manos nada amistoso –bienvenido a Hillwood- dijo mirándolo fijamente y soltándolo con prontitud.

Helga presenció la escena y estaba a punto de echarse a reír pero se contuvo. Subió al autobús y el rubio se le adelantó al francés, subiendo justo después de la joven. Esa maniobra no tuvo mucho sentido ya que de cualquier forma la rubia y su amiga oriental se sentaron en un par de asientos que estaban juntos. Gerald se sentó junto al francés justo enfrente de las chicas y Arnold compartió asiento con Rhonda justo después.

-Y dime viejo- el moreno comenzó a sacarle charla a Adrien en señal de hospitalidad –¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Hillwood?

-A decir verdad, llegué ayer muy tarde. Sólo dormí unas horas y me levanté muy temprano para estar a tiempo en clase. No me he dado la oportunidad de conocer el vecindario.

-Excelente- seguía Phoebe –tenemos mucho que enseñarte, te va a gustar el lugar. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Verás, pude encontrar una casa de huéspedes demasiado acogedora y pintoresca, creo que es perfecta para mi estancia aquí en Hillwood este año.

-Hay varias por aquí cerca… ¿En dónde está?- preguntó Gerald tratando de adivinar lo peor y echándole una mirada a su amigo…

-Sunset Arms, me parece que está a unas cuadras del teatro circular

-No puedo creerlo…- chilló Arnold. Casi nadie pudo oírlo, excepto Rhonda que iba a un lado de él.

-Arnold no te preocupes, la verdad no creo que sea batalla para ti…

-No sé de qué hablas, Rhonda…

-Ay vamos Arnold- la chica golpeó el hombro del rubio con sutileza –te estás muriendo de celos porque el exquisito francés no deja de ver a Helga

El joven intento permanecer sereno, y lo estaba logrando. No le dirigía miradas a su interlocutora, sólo miraba hacia el frente un tanto perdido

-¿Se me nota mucho?- atinó a decir por fin

-No…bueno, sólo un poco…- rió ella

Arnold rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Pero a quién quería engañar, quería propinarle una golpiza al francés en su siguiente coqueteo con la rubia. Su consuelo era que ella no le estaba dando ningún tipo de entrada al chico. No le daba entrada nunca a nadie, podría responder coqueteos, pero porque así era, irremediablemente hermosa y coqueta. Podría lanzar miradas seductoras, pero vamos… con esos ojos de ensueño, ¿quién no lo haría? Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero al final nadie lograba adentrarse más allá, nadie.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que Adrien se fije en mí, Arnold. No te preocupes tanto- dijo Rhonda tan segura de sí misma sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Arnold sacó su teléfono celular y mensajeó a Gerald:

'' _Me bajaré en tu casa. No quiero llegar con este pobre idiota a la casa de huéspedes.''_

'' _Yo me bajaré con Phoebe en el centro comercial, la invité a comer''_

Arnold miró al cielo una vez más, qué día tan nefasto para él. Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular:

'' _¿Por qué no invitas a Helga? Podríamos ir los cuatro''_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Arnold abrió un nuevo mensaje y en el destinatario tecleó ese número que se sabía de memoria, no le pregunten por qué, sólo lo sabía:

'' _¿Harás algo más tarde?''_

Helga mantuvo sus ojos cerrados casi todo el camino, de pronto la vibración de su celular la hizo regresar al mundo real. Vio el mensaje recibido con el nombre de él… siempre sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, no importaba si sólo le preguntara cosas de la escuela, o si le enviara un mensaje para saber dónde estaba Gerald… el vuelco del corazón era inminente, bastaba con ver su nombre en la pantalla. Contestó el mensaje después de estirar sus brazos un poco:

'' _No sé… creo que no.''_

En verdad Arnold creyó que contestaría más rápido ya que se percató cuando lo recibió, sin embargo a él no le importó mucho y contestó de inmediato:

'' _¿Quieres ir al cine…?''_

Una boba sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, cuando se atrapó en el acto se reprochó, pero enseguida lo volvió a hacer, sonreía porque no podía hacer algo diferente...

'' _Sí Arnoldo, vamos al cine.''_

Arnold se descubrió sonriendo, después giró su cabeza para saber si alguien había visto su cara de idiota.

-Oye Helga- Adrien le tocaba el hombro a la chica por lo que la hizo voltear -¿tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde? Me encantaría que me mostraras tus lugares favoritos del vecindario

Arnold no miró, sólo se mantuvo atento para poder escuchar.

-Lo siento Adrien, hoy tengo planes.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora sin importarle quién pudiera verlo.

 **Hola a todos! Ésta es mi primera historia después de haberme dado de alta en la página hace como 5 años, jajajja. Espero que les guste mucho, la estoy haciendo con mucho amor. Me llegó un momento de inspiración y pensé que sería pecado desaprovecharlo. Sepan que escribí desde las 3 de la mañana y son las 7:15am aquí en Guadalajara Jalisco, en México! Y me voy muy contenta y satisfecha a trabajar, jajaja. Un beso a quien sea que haya llegado hasta el final! Y muchísimas gracias por haber leído. Esperen la continuación. 3 Ale Mora.**


	2. Verde y azul

" _Hey Arnold!"_ no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de su creador Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Los personajes de la serie fueron tomados para crear esta historia. Este material está creado SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

 **Capítulo 2.- Verde y azul**

-Por supuesto que no me dio miedo la película, Helga…- Arnold se metía una cucharada de su helado de chocolate mientras la rubia no paraba de reír.

-¿En serio? Y por qué tenías los pies arriba del asiento…

-Es muy cómodo sentarte así, deberías intentarlo…

-Sí, claro- se burlaba ella -y supongo que tapándote el rostro lograbas ver la película mucho mejor…

-Ya termina eso y deja de molestarme- con un guiño, el rubio señaló la malteada derretida que tenía la chica a medio comer.

Salieron por fin de la fuente de sodas y se encaminaron a la casa de Helga. Entre bromas y risas, los chicos conversaban de todo, desde recordar momentos de su infancia, hablar de fútbol americano, hasta terminar compartiendo opiniones sobre algún libro o película.

No fue hasta que Helga se detuvo en completo automático cuando se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de la joven. Sin cortar su plática, la chica sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo un juego de llaves. Mientras abría la puerta, Arnold veía la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Tus padres aún no llegan?

-Siguen en Atlanta- dijo la rubia arrojando su bolso al sillón –Yo regresé porque debía asistir a la escuela, pero ellos decidieron tomarse unas semanas más en casa de la abuela.

Entró por completo dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, encendió algunas luces mientras se sacaba el abrigo. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y fue entonces cuando acordó que Arnold seguía afuera y echó un vistazo a la entrada

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?- preguntó –Pasa y cierra la puerta cabezón, o mi casa se llenará de mosquitos.

Arnold se quedó unos segundos más en su sitio, haciéndose el distraído con su celular. En realidad sí, quería ser invitado a pasar y no hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Después de unos instantes entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Honestamente el entorno sí lo ponía un poco nervioso. Era como la cuarta o quinta vez que entraba a la casa de Helga, la mayoría de ocasiones en compañía de Gerald y Phoebe, pero completamente solo nada más en dos ocasiones y no más de cinco minutos. Una vez había sido para recoger unos libros que él le había prestado a la chica y otra cuando la acompañó para que recogiera sus guantes de béisbol. De ahí en fuera nunca se había encontrado ahí con Helga como su única compañía. No quería decir que se moría por salir corriendo o que buscaría una oportunidad para marcharse, no. Simplemente le intrigaba aquella joven, porque años atrás ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado estar ahí… completamente solo con ella… en su casa... con la puerta cerrada… y ella actuando de manera tan natural, sirviendo dos vasos de agua y ofreciéndole uno a él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo por fin la rubia mientras arrancaba una hoja imantada del refrigerador.

-Mucha, ese helado de chocolate sólo me despertó el apetito.

-Escoge: comida china, pizza o burritos…

-Creo que… - titubeaba el joven mientras se acercaba para ver el menú del volante que la chica tenía en las manos –una grande de peperoni estaría excelente.

Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Helga ya estaba marcando el teléfono de la pizzería. Mientras hacía la orden, Arnold entró a la cocina para examinar mejor todo lo que había pegado en la puerta de la nevera. Había folletos de comida, notas, recados, incluso un dibujo hecho con crayones y firmado en la parte de abajo con una caligrafía muy tierna en el que se leía " _Helga G. Pataki"_. Esto último le sacó una sonrisa al rubio y miró a la joven de reojo.

Pero cómo le gustaba esa chica…

En algún momento llegó a sentirse asustado por tener esos sentimientos. ¿Enamorado de Helga Pataki? Ni en sus más locos sueños…

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente. A lo largo de los años (por increíble que parezca) los chicos habían hecho una genuina amistad. Helga desde hacía mucho tiempo se había quitado las ataduras, los miedos, esos que no dejaban que se mostrara al mundo tal cual era ella. Sí era ruda, era mandona, era hostil inclusive, pero también era extraordinariamente apasionada, auténtica y libre… y Arnold por fin lo había descubierto y poco a poco se enamoró de ella.

-Tierra llamando a Arnold…

-¿…Qué?- el rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Helga lo hizo regresar al mundo real.

-Te decía que la pizza llegará en 20 minutos- repitió la chica saltando al sillón. Encendió el televisor y paseó los canales uno a uno hasta llegar a una pelea de lucha libre que atrajo su atención.

El joven caminó hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado procurando no dar a notar el nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirlo.

Era extraño. Helga lograba llevar a extremos opuestos las emociones de Arnold. Así como podían estar conversando de la manera más natural como hacía unos minutos camino a su casa, bien podía hacer que le sudaran las manos, flaquearan sus piernas y dejar su mente en blanco (como en ese instante) sin encontrar palabra qué decirle o saber cómo actuar, todo de un momento a otro.

El chico soltó un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. Recorrió con la mirada todo lo que había a su alrededor buscando algo que le diera oportunidad de conversar antes de que Helga pudiera darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se hallaba. Fue entonces cuando se topó con una fotografía colgada en la pared de las hermanas Pataki. En ella aparecía la mayor abrazando por la fuerza a una inconfundible niña que vestía un vestido rosa igual que su moño, portando ese semblante malhumorado que para él era tan escalofriante como tiernamente familiar. Arnold sin pensar dejó salir una risa nostálgica al ver aquél retrato

-¿Qué pasa, Arnoldo?- preguntó la joven extrañada pero sin apartar los ojos del televisor

Antes de que pudiera responder, una llamada entró al celular de Helga, el cual estaba justamente en medio de los dos rubios. Parecía que a Arnold le habían robado la palabra porque en vez de hablar permanecía atento a la pantalla del aparato para poder percatarse de quién la llamaba, pero era un número desconocido y no pudo saberlo.

-¿Sí?- atendió el teléfono despreocupada –Aah sí, Bélanger… Sí, soy Helga, ¿qué pasa?

Un poco más fuerte que el rubio hubiese cerrado sus puños y tal vez habría reventado el vaso de agua que tenía en sus manos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se alteró su expresión evidenciándose con la joven.

" _¿Para qué la llama? ¿Qué quiere ese tal Bélanger?"_ pensó angustiado y a la vez gobernado por la rabia.

-Mmmm, pues no, creo que mañana no tengo nada por hacer. Podemos vernos mañana…

Arnold se sintió morir, sin embargo trataba de mantener la calma…

" _A final de cuentas, son compañeros de proyecto"_ pensaba… _"irremediablemente tendrán que verse… pasar tiempo juntos… a solas…"_ se torturaba el hombre mientras la voz de Helga lo atrapaba de nuevo

-Sí, gracias Adrien. Mañana nos vemos en la escuela… descansa.

Helga terminó su llamada y casi estalla en carcajadas al notar la reacción del rubio. A pesar de que él permanecía aparentemente tranquilo, ella lo sabía… por Dios, lo sabía. Arnold estaba muerto de celos. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-Invoqué al francesito- dijo coqueta para provocar un poco al rubio

-¿Cómo que lo "invocaste"?- preguntó con fastidio. Su pregunta para nada infería desentendimiento, Arnold sabía lo que significaban las palabras de la chica.

" _Está pensando en ese idiota…"_ se dijo en silencio sin poder evitar sentirse furioso y reprochándose en el acto. Le molestaba que el estómago se le revolviera de esa forma

-La verdad estaba pensando en la clase de ciencias en lo que tú veías atento mi pared- mencionaba delatora –no quiero poner en peligro mi nota con Lawrence- continuó -me da gusto saber que a mi compañero le interesa aprobar ciencias tanto como a mí-

-¿Y lo verás mañana…?- poco le faltó al rubio para pronunciar esto último con la mandíbula cerrada. Cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión que hacía en sus dientes se relajó. No, de verdad no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su estado…. Pero estaba más que claro que al único que engañaba, era a él mismo.

-Sí…- la chica se encogió de hombros -me dijo que si quería ir a su casa mañana después de clases para empezar el "proyecto"- dijo entrecomillando la palabra con sus dedos y levantando ambas cejas en señal de sarcasmo.

Arnold de nuevo tensó la quijada. Una mudez muy abrumadora para él, pero que encantaba sumamente a Helga, los envolvió por breves segundos.

-Helga- dijo por fin –ese tipo a la menor provocación querrá pasarse de listo-

La chica miró fijamente al rubio, y aunque lo hizo de manera muy tranquila, tal cosa provocó que Arnold se pusiera en alerta. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Iba a golpearlo? La rubia era magníficamente impredecible. Incluso con ese perfil templado que adoptó no podía ser sorpresa que le propinara un buen golpe. Y es que de ninguna manera debía olvidar con quién estaba hablando.

En efecto, la menor de las Pataki tenía en ella gran parte de las miradas de los chicos (y por qué no, de una que otra chica) de la preparatoria. Pero la rubia no era una persona que se conociera por su fácil y constante apertura con los hombres, sino todo lo contrario.

Después de unos segundos de tener sus ojos clavados en Arnold no pudo aguantar más y perdió seriedad al soltarse a reír

-Pues qué lástima, porque una cirugía reconstructiva de nariz es bastante costosa- dijo burlona regresando sus ojos a la pantalla.

Helga siempre dejaba muy en claro su papel. Todos en la preparatoria lo sabían. Y aunque no faltaba el pobre diablo que se atrevía a coquetear con la chica, no recibía más que una sonrisa lastimosa de parte de ella. Pero pobre de aquél que intentara alguna cosa poco inteligente.

No había que olvidar aquella vez cuando Wolfgang (bastante ebrio, cabe señalar) había tenido la nada brillante idea de intentar besar a Helga en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhonda. El tipo cuando acordó ya tenía la cara llena de sangre, el tabique roto y un diente flojo. Afortunadamente para él, fueron pocas personas quienes presenciaron tan penosa escena, entre ellos Arnold. Pero aún así no se hicieron esperar los rumores al día siguiente. Así que se sabía que si alguien tenía la osadía de intentar algo estúpido con La Pataki, probablemente no viviría para contarlo.

Arnold bebía su último trago de agua cuando escuchó ahora la voz de la rubia romper ese silencio angustioso que se aparecía de nuevo

-No te preocupes, cabeza de balón, no es una cita…- La joven ya no pudo evitarlo más. Y aunque lo hizo parecer sólo una broma, era evidente que no fue tan inocente. Quería provocar una reacción diferente en Arnold.

En realidad, se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué el hombre no hacía nada, por qué no sólo le decía que le gustaba y ya...

" _Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?..."_ se repetía en sus pensamientos cada vez que comprobaba que simplemente el chico no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba derretida a sus pies desde hace años.

Arnold abrió los ojos como platos y casi saca por la nariz el líquido que aún no pasaba. Tragó y carraspeó sutilmente la garganta para reponerse. Cada vez era más difícil ocultar su nerviosismo. De no haber estado sentado, el temblar de sus rodillas lo hubiera hecho caer.

Y era ahí donde se hacía consiente nuevamente del sube y baja de emociones que le hacía tener esa rubia.

En más de una ocasión se había sorprendido coqueteando con la joven, ¿por qué en ese momento se sentía tan nervioso? Y de antemano sabía que otra persona sólo por intentarlo hubiera terminado con una costilla rota, ¿por qué él no…?

Dios santo, Arnold… ¿Qué pretendes no saber?

El chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerle creer a la rubia que su comentario no había logrado en él ningún efecto, y para seguir con su actuación sólo atinó por hacerle a Helga una pregunta bastante directa

-Y lo de hoy, ¿fue una cita?

De repente se sintió arrepentido por escucharse decir eso último y se reprobó… _"Pero claro que no fue una cita... somos amigos. Helga nunca se fijaría en mí…"_ y de nuevo regresaban esos pensamientos en donde Helga era inalcanzable.

Aunque parezca difícil de creer, el pobre rubio de verdad sentía que coquetear con ella era como lanzar una moneda al aire. No sabía si iba a ser correspondido por la chica o si también se estaba ganando las miradas humillantes que eran su especialidad repartir. Sí, así de estúpido y ciego era nuestro querido amigo.

 _-_ No lo sé, ¿lo fue?- maldita sea, ella quería que fuera él quien lo dijera. Su mirada se posó firme en aquellos ojos esmeraldas...

" _Vamos cabeza de balón, descúbreme…"_

Su alma gritaba, ya estaba expuesta, completamente al descubierto… ¿no era suficiente para él? ¿Qué más quería de ella?

Se miraban de tal forma que si alguien más hubiese estado ahí hubiera jurado que ambos rubios estaban a punto de deshacerse en un beso…

Verde y azul se derretían, los dos fundidos en la existencia del otro…

" _Lo sabía… para ella sólo somos amigos…"_ pensaba Arnold triste y desanimado.

El chico creyó que había sido un tonto intento por mostrarle sus sentimientos y por alguna razón notó ironía en esa última pregunta de la chica. Sólo pudo apartar sus ojos de los de ella para después cortar de tajo aquello que estaba pasando

-No, supongo que no.

Dijo finalmente y sus ojos se posaron en la transmisión de la pelea. Y aunque estaba deshecho, en su voz no había un solo dejo de tristeza, más bien se mostraba osado.

Helga soltó un suspiro casi inaudible. Bebió de su vaso por última vez y lo dejó fuertemente en la mesa, de lo cual, el rubio no se percató.

Es que sencillamente no podía creerlo. Aquello había sido lo más cerca que había estado Arnold de sincerarse con ella y cuando por fin da un paso hacia adelante… vuelve a dar tres hacia atrás.

" _Parece que estoy destinada a gritar en silencio…"_ decía la chica para sí.

Fingieron desapego total y ambos se comportaron de forma muy normal… así como si simplemente no hubiera pasado nada.

El timbre hizo que Helga se levantara para recibir la pizza. Sólo comieron y siguieron viendo la televisión. De vez en cuando Helga hacía algún chascarrillo referente a la pelea y Arnold le seguía el juego contestando el chiste y riendo con ella.

Terminó el programa y la chica apagó el televisor al mismo tiempo que Arnold se ponía de pie para estirarse un poco. Sacó su teléfono para poder ver la hora, ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche.

-Creo que ya debo irme. No llamé a casa y la abuela debe estar preocupada-

Se encaminó a la salida y Helga detrás de él. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar el frío de la noche haciendo que la rubia se cubriera los hombros.

-No salgas, está helando…- el chico quedó un escalón abajo girándose un poco y quedando frente a Helga

-Tranquilo Arnoldo- dijo ella mientras le despeinaba el cabello con una mano, lo que hizo que el dije en forma de mariposa de una pulsera que la chica tenía en la muñeca, exactamente igual a una que tenía Phoebe, se enredara en las hebras doradas del chico

-Auch…- se quejó él al sentir el jalón accidental de la chica cuando quiso apartar su mano de su cabeza

-Ash, déjamelo a mí- ayudándose con la mano que tenía libre, la rubia intentó separar el agarre provocado por el accesorio aferrado a los cabellos de Arnold.

Para deshacer el nudo, Helga se acercó tanto al rubio que éste pudo inhalar profundamente el perfume olor vainilla que la chica llevaba impregnado en el cuello. Naturalmente, Arnold era más alto que la Helga. Pero por el escalón, y gracias también a que Helga estaba parada de puntitas para alcanzar a ver sobre la cabeza del chico, ahora estaba ligeramente más alta que él.

El rubio trataba de no concentrarse en el dulce aroma de la piel de Helga.

-Déjame ayudarte…- Arnold alzó la mano para intentar desenganchar el dije de su pelo y separarse por fin, interviniendo en la maniobra que Helga hacía.

-Casi lo logro, no te muevas…-

Arnold quitó la mano y resopló impaciente, esto hizo que la chica sintiera el aliento tibio del rubio abrazar su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara de una manera impresionante. Intentó darse prisa para por fin liberarse del enganche porque inevitablemente aquello estaba poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, la chica logró desatar la pulsera al fin.

-¡Listo!- dijo notablemente agitada por tener a Arnold respirando en su cuello. La chica se dejó caer en sus talones y quedó exactamente al nivel del rubio quién la miraba embelesado.

Y de nuevo ahí estaban, verde y azul entrelazados. Rogando algún día poder ser libres…

-Helga…

-¿Sí…?

" _Sólo dilo melenudo…"_

Arnold se adueñó del silencio unos momentos…

" _Demonios Helga, me encantas…"_

-Gracias por salir conmigo hoy- dijo por fin –la pasé muy bien…

Helga cerró los ojos dando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el espacio que se había perdido entre los dos.

-Gracias a ti cabeza de balón- dijo regresando hacia la puerta –me divertí…

El chico terminó de bajar los escalones sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-Hasta mañana, Helga…

-Descansa, Arnold.

La chica cerró la puerta antes de que su amigo se fuera, pero no se hizo esperar para asomarse (para variar) por la rendija del correo. Y ahí estaba ese chico, mirando al horizonte haciéndose mil preguntas…

 **Dicen que tarde, pero sin sueño, jaja. No! En verdad les pido una disculpa por descuidar de esta manera el espacio que FanFiction me brinda y el tiempo que ustedes se tomaron para leer mis líneas. Me pasaron muchas cosas un poco complicadas de enero para acá pero poco a poco tenemos que ir tomando ritmo de nuevo para que todo fluya. No voy a descuidar mi historia, tampoco he dejado de leer fics, he leído unos cuántos muuuy buenos que me han inspirado cosas nuevas.**

 **Quiero también hacer pequeñas aclaraciones antes de continuar con los caps. Mi historia se desarrolla en base a la serie tal cual la conocemos. Lo que quiere decir que el beso en Industrias Futuro, el viaje a San Lorenzo y el regresó de los padres de Arnold, todos esos sucesos en esta historia no se tomarán en cuenta. Lo que pretendo es conservar la esencia de los personajes pero ahora en su adolescencia, francamente así es como los imaginé a cada uno de ellos al paso de los años. Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero que les guste mucho el capítulo.**

 **Ya no los mareo, jaja. Denme amor! n_n'**


	3. El nuevo inquilino

_Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Los personajes sólo fueron tomados para crear esta historia, que está realizada sólo para el entretenimiento SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Capítulo 3.- El nuevo inquilino**

Casi daban las 9 de la noche cuando Arnold llegó a casa. Quiso ser cauteloso porque casi siempre para esa hora sus abuelos ya están acostados. Pero para su sorpresa, esa noche había mucho barullo en el salón del comedor, se escuchaban risas, parecía una amena plática. En realidad era raro llegar y escuchar tanto ruido, generalmente a esa hora ya gobernaba el silencio en la casa de huéspedes. Sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando uno que otro gritillo de Susie peleando con Oskar, y siempre era por las mismas cosas; o no bajaba la taza del baño, o dejaba los calcetines apestosos en el sofá. Pero de ahí en fuera, todo era tranquilidad. La abuela servía la cena más tardar a las 7 de la noche y procuraba que todos estuvieran presentes, especialmente su nieto. De no estar en casa, Pokie o Phil siempre le hacían una llamada al móvil para saber si vendría a casa o cenaría con Gerald, lo que sea estaba bien.

Sin embargo esa noche nadie lo había llamado, y no cayó en cuenta hasta que llegó casa y presenció el bullicio. Fue un acento francés el que lo hizo recordar ese amargo sabor de boca que había tenido aquella tarde. Cerró la puerta tras el sin mesura, estremeciendo las paredes y haciendo callar a las personas que yacían ahí. Se paró abruptamente en la entrada y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Adrien, el chicho bebía tranquilamente su taza de té de manzanilla que Gertie le había preparado.

-¡Arnold!- decía Oskar un tanto extrañado por la actitud del joven -¿estás de malas?-

-No molestes al chico, Kokoshka, tal vez no tuvo un buen día- reprobaba Ernie

-¿Cenarás algo Kimba?- preguntó Pokie levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la cocina y ofrecerle a su nieto un plato de estofado caliente que había preparado esa noche.

-No, abuela, gracias…estoy repleto… Pasé la tarde con Helga y comimos todo el día, nos acabamos una pizza entera ella y yo

-Ooooh, ¿tu amiguita que tenía una sola ceja pero que ahora ya tiene dos y enmarcan sus bellos ojos azules?- Phil no quería mostrarse distraído con su comentario, sino todo lo contrario. Buscaba sonrojar un poco al rubio, y lo logró…

-Sí, la misma, abuelo- inevitablemente se le dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado al chico, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el francés.

-¡Oh Arnold! ¿Entonces esa chica y tú ya formalizaron?- exclamó Susie soñadora tomando sus manos y llevándolas cerca de su pecho, como si estuviera esperando la noticia desde hace mucho tiempo -Debo decir que me agrada muchísimo la pareja que hacen…

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba nadie. Arnold se sonrojó tanto que tuve que mirar al piso para que nadie notara que tenía las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. Phil por su parte soltó una gran carcajada al ver la expresión del joven.

-Susie por favor, Arnold es muy joven para casarse…-decía Oskar mientras comía de su humeante plato. El comentario no ayudó para nada al rubio, ya no hallaba en dónde meterse.

-Por supuesto que es muy joven- apoyó Ernie –primero debe terminar la escuela, ir a la universidad y sacarnos a todos de esta miseria en la que vivimos- con su semblante malhumorado como de costumbre, tomó su tazón con las dos manos para sorber sin prudencia el poco estofado que le quedaba.

-Pero no es malo casarse joven. Mi esposa y yo contrajimos nupcias a los 18 y cuando tenía 20 años ya había nacido mi hija Mai- aportó el Sr. Hyunh.

De repente todos en el comedor hablaban de la vida personal de Arnold como si de un tema de dominio público se tratase.

Arnold carraspeó un poco la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

-Les agradecería que no hablaran de mi vida como si no estuviera presente- dijo el chico intentando recobrar un poco más su color natural de piel.

-Hey, Arnold… ¿ya conoces al nuevo chico?, es genial- Ernie codeó a Oskar para que le diera la razón

-Sí, Arnold. Y es francés, su acento es genial- secundó el inquilino con una sonrisa -creo que va en tu escuela…

-Sí así es, de hecho Arnold y yo nos conocimos esta tarde, ¿verdad Arnold?- Adrien le dirigió una firme mirada al rubio mientras bebía naturalmente de su taza de té.

Arnold le respondió la mirada. Ambos la sostenían fuertemente, tanto, que parecía una especie de competencia, como si el primero que la bajara fuera a quedar ante el otro como un perdedor…y tal vez así era.

-Sí, ya nos conocimos- dijo por fin el rubio de la manera menos hostil que le fue posible. Tal vez Phil fue el único que notó esa incompatibilidad entre los jóvenes…

El sonido del móvil de Arnold al recibir un mensaje lo hizo perder la guerra de miradas.

" _¿Pudieras tener la decencia de avisar que tú y tu trasero están sanos y salvos, cabezón?"_

De un tiempo acá, esa chica es la única persona que hace bajar la guardia de esa manera al rubio. Estaba contestando rápidamente el mensaje y sólo escuchaba balbuceos, no prestaba atención a nada.

-¡Arnold!

-¿…Qué?

-Te lo digo abuelo, esos aparatos sólo distraen a los niños

-Yo no soy tu abuelo, Oskar.

-Un amigo de mi hija iba distraído con un aparato de esos y lo golpeó una bicicleta

-Olvida eso Hyunh, esos aparatos son radioactivos.

-¿ _Radio_ qué?

-Significa que emiten radiación, son muy peligrosas Susie. No se sorprendan si en el futuro los jóvenes tienen las manos más grandes que su cara.

Arnold agradeció infinitamente que sus inquilinos tomaran otro tema para debatir.

Entró a la cocina para servirse un poco de leche la cual bebió ahí mismo. Sintió que alguien entró sigilosamente tras él, pero no volteó. Fue hasta que lo llamaron cuando se dio cuenta quien se aproximaba.

-Qué hospitalaria es tu familia, Arnold. La verdad me hacen sentir como en casa-

Adrien se acercó para dejar su taza en el lavaplatos. Aunque parecía que él quería ser amable y solamente buscaba tener una cómoda estancia en ese lugar que sería su casa el próximo año, Arnold no terminaba de convencerse de que el tipo no era buena espina. Los que conocen a Arnold saben que es una persona que se esfuerza por hacer sentir bien a los demás, siempre se muestra comprensivo, amable y muy empático. A cualquiera le extrañaría su comportamiento, incluso a él mismo. Lo más interesante es que estaba consciente de que muy probablemente se estaba dejando manipular por los celos. Pero siendo objetivos, el chico extranjero no le había dado motivos para tratarlo así, y a pesar de eso no podía evitarlo.

-No te acostumbres- dijo por fin el rubio palmando su hombro y dejándolo sólo en la cocina, pero la voz del castaño lo hizo parar de golpe.

-Oye Shortman…

Francamente le extrañó de sobremanera que lo llamara por su apellido, y el tono en que lo hizo fue más raro ahí. Soltó un poco de aire, como si estuviese agarrando valor para decir algo. Fue casi inaudible, pero Arnold estaba prestando mucha atención a sus gestos, en realidad lo desorientó la forma en que lo llamó.

-¿Tú y Helga están saliendo?- soltó por fin el francés.

La pregunta fue muy directa. Sólo había un "sí" o un "no" por respuesta, nada más.

Arnold, que estaba casi de salida en la puerta de la cocina, se giró un poco para quedar frente a Adrien. Recargó su hombro en el marco para demostrar soltura y naturalidad…. ¡Pero demonios! El rubio de verdad estaba sorprendido por la franqueza de Adrien. En sus manos estaba dejarle el camino libre al francés o marcar su territorio. Sería estúpido contestar ese tipo de pregunta…con otro pregunta… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué te interesa eso, Adrien…?

….Y así lo hizo. Preguntar después de preguntar, qué inteligente Shortman.

En el acto, Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, ahora la palabra la tenía él.

Adrien descansó el cuerpo en el pretil tras él después de dejar la taza. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al piso soltando un discreto suspiro. Inmediatamente después fijó sus castaños ojos en los de Arnold. Su mirada no era dudosa, si bien era cierto que quería mostrarse "inseguro" ante él, sus gestos, estructura y expresión corporal decían todo lo contrario, lo que llevaba a hacerle ver a Arnold que este chico no tenía un pelo de idiota.

-Porque no quiero incomodarte amigo, pasaré mucho tiempo con ella en la escuela… y tal vez también aquí…

Y ahí estaba la tensa mandíbula de Arnold otra vez.

Era ahora o nunca. O se hacía el desentendido de nuevo, o dibujaba de una vez la línea punteada…

-Sí, Adrien, estoy saliendo con ella.

-Eso es genial, Arnold. Debo decir que tienes una novia muy linda- se descruzó de brazos para aproximarse un poco más al rubio -¿desde hace cuánto salen juntos?

Arnold comenzaba a fastidiarse. " _¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo tantas preguntas?",_ pensaba para sí.

-Prácticamente desde séptimo grado- mintió.

-Vaya…- se sorprendió el extranjero –eso es bastante tiempo-

Sus palabras de repente tomaron un tinte desanimado, pero casi de inmediato volvió a su rostro esa expresión sarcástica. Tal vez a Adrien le reconfortaba la idea de que existiera la posibilidad de que el rubio… estuviera mintiendo. Recuerden, ni un pelo de idiota.

-Sí, bastante tiempo…

-¿Y entonces no te molesta que pase tiempo con ella, Arnold…?

Las preguntas de Adrien comenzaban a tener cierto toque de ironía, el rubio se daba cuenta cuan atrapado se había quedado el francés de la belleza de Helga. Sabía que todos sus cuestionamientos iban encaminados a saber qué tan libre estaba el campo para él. Finalmente era el último año de la preparatoria, un largo año en el que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Helga y él podían crear un vínculo de amistad, tal vez muy fuerte, tal vez no… ¿¡quién lo sabría!? Y tenía bastante claro que todo lo que le estaba diciendo a Adrien en ese momento y la pose ridícula de hombre seguro de sí mismo, con la chica de sus sueños junto a él… era falso.

-Para nada, yo confío en Helga. Además ella es una chica inteligente…

-Sí, eso se nota a simple vista. Por eso estoy feliz de que sea mi compañera de proyecto…- con esto último Adrien sólo quería recordarle a Arnold el tiempo que pasaría con ella irremediablemente.

Regresaba esa lucha de miradas. La tensión se rompió cuando el celular de Arnold sonó de nuevo anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

-Ah…es ella- alardeó desentendido con una sonrisa

-¿Todavía despiertos muchachos?- interrumpió el abuelo.

-Ya nos íbamos, Phil. Solamente Arnold y yo estábamos conociéndonos un poco más…- Adrien pasó de largo para subir las escaleras. El rubio lo siguió firme con la mirada.

–Espero descansen. Muchas gracias por la bienvenida- les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa muy cortés y se retiró. Arnold se quedó un poco más en la cocina. Estiró una silla para sentarse y colocó sus codos arriba de la mesa mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa chamaquito? ¿Algo te tiene preocupado…?

-Nada, abuelo. Es sólo…- mientras que el rubio intentaba sacarse algo de la manga, Phil lo leía de pies a cabeza.

-Todavía crees que puedes tomarme el pelo ¿verdad, Arnold?- el anciano le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su nieto mientras le despeinaba un poco el cabello –Sé que no te agrada para nada la presencia de este chico aquí.

-Así es, abuelo…- se sinceró el rubio al fin –no dudo que sea buen tipo y todo, solo me molesta qué…

Arnold quería encontrar la manera de decirlo. Y en realidad nuestro amigo sólo se engañaba así mismo. Queriendo disfrazar la verdad con algo menos infalible.

-Lo sé Arnold, te inquieta que Helga pueda fijarse en él.

Arnold miró a su abuelo desorientado, pero de inmediato bajó la guardia. ¿Qué quería pretender? Ésa era la verdad. Era necesario admitirlo de una vez.

-Es el primer día en la escuela, abuelo… y ya estoy pensando lo tortuoso que será este año- El rubio bajó la cabeza de manera que sus manos pasearon por todo su cabello hasta abrazar su nuca. Phil recorrió una silla de la misma forma que Arnold y se sentó justo a su lado. Palmó su hombro y pasó su mano por su espalda en señal de confortación.

-Tienes razón, abuelo. Me muero de celos al verlos juntos, y sólo ha sido un día, no quiero imaginarme cuando Helga tenga que pasar horas con él aquí en la casa de huéspedes. Y ésa es sólo una materia, quién sabe cuántas otras tengan que tomar juntos. Además es un tipo interesante, es extranjero, sabrá de literatura francesa, obras de arte, teatro y todas esas cosas que le apasionan a Helga, además es atractivo…

Arnold estaba desvariando tanto que Phil tuvo que pararlo de golpe…y así fue…

Con toda la palma abierta, el abuelo pegó con fuerza en la cabezota de balón del rubio, tanto que casi estrella la frente en la mesa.

-¡Abuelo!

-Discúlpame Arnold, pero parece que el que está enamorado de ese chico eres tú- se burlaba Phil, pero para hacerlo entrar en razón –además, ¿qué acaso no te has visto tú en un espejo? Puedes competir perfectamente con ese _piel pálida_ \- diciendo esto último con mucho desprecio logró hacer reír un poco al rubio.

-Vamos Arnold… sólo sigue tus instintos

-Una vez más lo he hecho, abuelo, y creo que no fue la mejor idea- dijo el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres hombre pequeño…?

-Pues….le dije a Adrien que Helga y yo éramos novios…

-¡Pero Arnold eso es fabuloso!- decía el abuelo emocionado –quita esa cara Arnold, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Que Helga no lo sabe…

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis niñas argentinas Lulú y Kiruru por meter esa infinita presión para terminar este capi. Jajajajaja. CAPÍTULO 4 TERMINADO! Nos vemos pronto. Mil gracias a todos por leer.

Denme amor ñ_ñ'


	4. Decisiones, resultados

_Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Los personajes sólo fueron tomados para crear esta historia, que está realizada sólo para el entretenimiento SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Capítulo 4.- Decisiones, resultados.**

Arnold llegó esa mañana muy temprano a la escuela. Toda la noche había estado dando vueltas, pensando de qué manera iba a decirle a Helga lo que había hecho… ¡Vamos! tenía que decirle, ¿de qué manera iba a sostener una mentira de ese tamaño? Además, Arnold es una persona muy moral y no podía atentar contra sus principios. Aquí y en China, estaba siendo deshonesto.

Gerald llegó con una amplia sonrisa como de costumbre saludando a todos. Se encontró con un Arnold muy inquieto que oprimía continuamente el botón de un lapicero.

-¿Qué hay, Arnie?- la preocupada y poco usual actitud del cabezón no pasó desapercibida por él, pero se limitó a sólo saludarlo. El rubio permanecía hundido en sus angustiosos pensamientos, en realidad no escuchó cuando el moreno lo llamó, quien saludó por segunda vez pero ya contagiado con algo de la intranquilidad de Arnold.

-Viejo, ¿todo está bien?

-¿Qué…?- preguntó mientras volvía al mundo real –Sí, claro… Todo está bien…

Gerald notó la ironía en las palabras de su amigo, pero no hizo más que dedicarle una sonrisa, colocando su palma en la espalda del joven en señal de compañerismo.

-Como tú digas Arnold…- dijo por fin -…pero sabes que si algo te está pasando puedes hablarlo conmigo…

De nuevo la mudez del joven acabó con el intento de conversación que Gerald trataba de entablar con él, pero definitivamente era inútil. El moreno tomó asiento en un pupitre detrás de él sin dejar de palmar su espalda.

Arnold cada vez se envolvía más en la preocupación, de verdad se había metido en un lío y todo solamente por su ego, sin mencionar que tenía mucho por perder. Lo que más preocupaba al joven era que iba a evidenciar totalmente sus sentimientos por Helga y sabrá Dios cómo terminaría eso; tal vez se estaba ganando que la chica se enfureciera, tal vez le iba a partir la cara. ¡Tal vez iba a obtener su furia desencadenada! ¡Su ira incontenida!...

O peor aún… su rechazo.

Así tenía que ser. En principio debía explicarle a Helga que había inventado todo eso porque estaba invadido por los… ¿celos? ¿Y celos por qué? ¿Por qué un _amigo_ podría tener ese sentimiento por ella? ¿Se creería el cuento del amigo preocupado por su amiga?

Eso era estúpido, sin mencionar que paranoico y ridículo. Era el segundo día de escuela, ¿qué había hecho el guapo extranjero para ganarse su desconfianza? Por más que seguía pensando, no tenía lógica.

Chicos y chicas por igual llegaban al aula, ninguna conocida hasta ahora más que la de Gerald, Sid y Harold.

El rubio sacó su celular para textear a la ojiazul:

" _¿Qué clase tienes a primera hora?",_ le preguntó a Helga sin más.

" _Lengua y literatura… ¡Sí gracias! Yo también estoy bien…",_ respondió ella con sarcasmo ya que era inusual que el chico le enviara un mensaje sin antes saludarla.

Arnold tenía matemáticas, debía ir a buscar a la rubia cuanto antes.

" _¿En qué aula estás?"_

" _Relájate Arnoldo, apenas estoy llegando a la escuela. Creo que es la 23…"_

Era el aula de arriba…

" _Te espero ahí afuera."_

Arnold se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudieron responderle las piernas, pero justo antes de salir se topó con su profesora.

-¡Arnold!- exclamó la mujer casi esquivando al chico para no tirar sobre él su café caliente -¿A dónde vas tan aprisa? ¿Pasa algo?

-En realidad, Señorita Jhones, tengo que salir de urgencia…- respondió él intentando ser sutil para que la docente le concediera el permiso de salir sin reprensión.

-Ay, Arnold- la profesora con su mano libre empezó a cerrar la puerta del aula tras ella sin preocupación –podrás salir ya que termine la clase….

-Buenos días Srita. Jhones- antes de que la profesora pudiera obstruir la entrada por completo escuchó su nombre desde fuera, lo que la hizo abrir la puerta de nuevo y asomar sus cachetes rosados para dilucidar quién estaba ahí

-¡Oh! Hola Helga-

-¡¿Helga?!- El rubio asomó la cabeza para ver sobre el hombro de la mujer

-¿Vas a pasar, linda? ¿Tienes clase conmigo?

-No profesora, sólo vine a entregarle esto a Arnold-

-¿Qué…?- confundido, el chico se aproximó de lleno a la puerta mientras Helga le extendía un cuadernillo azul

-Tu libreta de anotaciones, cabeza de balón. La dejaste ayer en mi casa. ¿No me buscabas para eso?- dijo mirándolo con obviedad

-Sí… ¡No!- se contradijo de inmediato casi en un grito. Se acercó un poco más a la chica para susurrarle -Helga, yo… debo hablarte de algo…

-Arnold, por favor no tardes o si no harás que Helga llegue tarde a clases y yo tendré que dejarte fuera- dijo la maestra contoneando su frondoso trasero hasta el escritorio.

-Ya escuchaste cabezón, mejor ya entra- la rubia se dio media vuelta pero en automático Arnold la tomó de la mano deteniéndola

-Espera…

La joven volteó al contacto, Arnold estaba comportándose muy extraño. Lo miró directo a las brillantes esmeraldas y se dio cuenta de la inquietud que éstas reflejaban. Para ser honesta nunca había visto así al chico. Siempre es él quien, con solo una sonrisa, le regresa de alguna forma la calma a las personas… y a ella en particular. No importa que Bob la despierte por la mañana con sus gritos malhumorados, no importa que tenga que comer el cereal sin leche porque Miriam olvidó hacer las compras de nuevo, no importa que el autobús se retrase y ella llegue tarde a clase, no importa nada… basta una sonrisa, un mal chiste para hacerla reír, un ligero empujón mientras caminan para animarla, basta sólo con verlo… para que ella esté en paz.

El chico apretó fuertemente la mano de ella, dio un vistazo hacia dentro del salón para cuidarse de que la profesora no lo estuviera mirando y salió corriendo por el pasillo llevándose a la rubia con él.

-¡Arnold!- por supuesto que el acto desorientó a la joven por completo. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿A dónde la llevaba?

Arnold dobló al final del solitario pasillo para recorrer otro igual de vacío. Las clases habían empezado, no había ni un alumno rondando… y menos corriendo como loco por ahí.

-Arnold vas a hacerme caer, ¡deja de correr!- el chico paró de tajo a la mitad de uno de los corredores y abrió una puerta situada entre dos filas de casilleros. Justo en el marco superior se leía la leyenda en color rojo "EXCLUSIVO PERSONAL".

-Qué demo…- la rubia no pudo terminar de maldecir ya que fue prácticamente arrastrada hacia el interior de la habitación.

Era el cuarto de mantenimiento. Estaba bastante frío por la ausencia de muebles. Yacían varias escobas y trapeadores, entre otros artefactos de limpieza, cajas apiladas de dónde se asomaban paquetes de hojas, portafolios para archivar, etcétera.

Arnold se apresuró a asegurar la perilla. La rubia confundida comenzó a enfurecerse, si había algo en este mundo que la hacía molestar de verdad era perder el poder sobre su voluntad y además que no le dieran explicación alguna del porqué.

Una vez asegurada la puerta, el rubio volteó para encontrarse de frente y a sólo unos metros de él con una chica ligeramente encogida de hombros debido a la tensión. La fuerza de sus manos ya empuñadas por la impaciencia comenzaba a dejar ver las venas marcadas que subían por sus brazos tirantes y firmes. Se veía tan hermosa aún con esa expresión ruda e intranquila…

Ella fraccionó el silencio…

-Arnold- se aproximó a él –abre la puerta, tengo que ir a clases…- ordenó firme y amenazante

-Helga…- el chico hizo contacto visual con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero lo rompió casi al instante. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su nuca despeinando un poco esa parte de su cabello. Su mano libre la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a dar vueltas sin sentido por el lugar rodeando a la rubia. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y por ende empezó a girar en su eje.

-¿Arnoldo qué te sucede?

-Helga tengo que decirte algo…

Regresó la angustiada mirada esmeralda a posarse sobre los zafiros. Helga deshizo la tensión en su cuerpo. La hizo bajar la guardia, de esa forma como sólo Arnold lo lograba a diario. Cayó en cuenta nuevamente de la intranquilidad que transmitía el joven desde que llegó al aula a entregarle su libreta. No, no, no… desde antes. Desde los mensajes que intercambiaron en la mañana cuando ella llegó a la escuela. ¿Qué podría tener de esa forma al chico? ¿Qué lo preocupaba?

-Arnold estás asustándome…

-No, no… tranquila- lo que menos quería era que la chica perdiera la calma… pero eso lo hubiera pensado antes de sacarla a rastras por los pasillos y encerrarla en un cuarto casi en oscuridad total.

-¡Pues dime entonces!- gritó

-¡Shhhh!- Arnold se acercó a ella haciendo el ademán de su dedo en su boca para callarla tomándola del hombro con su otra mano, extinguiendo casi la totalidad de la distancia entre ellos -baja la voz…- susurró.

-No me digas qué hacer, sabes que lo odio- dijo zafando su hombro del contacto y retrocediendo para recuperar el espacio, pero chocó con una de las pilas de cajas y ya tenía al rubio casi encima de ella cuidándole el volumen de la voz, según él. –Además pudiste elegir otro lugar para charlar cabeza de balón- se cruzó de brazos sarcástica.

-Sí, lo siento. Pero no había tiempo, debes saber algo…- la miró de nuevo. Justo cuando parece que ya va a decirlo todo, un silencio se hace presente para envolverlo otra vez, como si se arrepintiera, como si quisiera decirlo mejor…buscar las palabras correctas.

-…. ¿Y bien?

-Helga…yo- tomó aire -hice algo…

Y ahí estaba el maldito silencio otra vez

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida al escuchar la primera parte de la confesión del rubio -¿Qué cosa? Arnold ya habla, con un demonio…

-Yo…- tragó saliva –le dije a…

-¡Jhooon!- alguien desde fuera del cuarto empezó a forzar la perilla para entrar -¡Jhon! ¿Sabes dónde está la llave de esta puerta?

Los rubios se miraron sorprendidos –Excelente cabeza de balón, segundo día de clases y nos vamos a ganar un reporte de mala conducta por tu culpa si nos sorprenden aquí- dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza tirando de su gorro de tela.

Arnold buscó un lugar para esconderse. Se le ocurrió recorrer una de las pilas de cajas para ocupar el espacio entre una de ellas y la pared. Así lo hizo y Helga comenzó a ayudarle a prisa antes de que alguien pudiera entrar.

-¡JHON!

-¡Qué pasa George! Deja de gritar- una segunda voz se escuchaba a lo lejos

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

-Yo no la cerré viejo…

-Como sea, préstame tu juego de llaves, necesito entrar…

Arnold recorrió las cajas sólo dejando el espacio para pasar ambos y poder recorrerla de nuevo, esto para que no se visualizara el hueco donde estaban escondidos. Helga arrojó su mochila hasta adentro de la estrecha cavidad, después entró ella y se recargó en la pared para empujar las cajas con sus piernas y hacer más espacio para que el rubio se ocultara. Arnold pudo entrar por fin y entre los dos regresaron la pesada columna a su lugar, quedando pecho con pecho en un cuadro de 50x50. Los labios del rubio quedaban justo en frente de la mirada de Helga, y por ende, la respiración de ella en el cuello de él.

Justo cuando los chicos acomodaron las cajas los hombres entraron a la habitación.

-¿Por qué no te aseguraste de dejarla abierta? Te dije que volvería

-Así lo hice George, es raro. Tal vez alguien entró…

-Caballeros, ¿se encuentran ocupados?

Helga abrió los ojos como platos -¡Es el director Lark!- dijo en un grito ahogado pero Arnold tapó su boca antes de que sus ruidos los delataran. La voz se percibía desde la entrada del cuarto y cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca.

-Lo siento, derramé un poco de café en las escaleras ¿pueden ayudarme a limpiarlo?

-¡Claro que sí jefe!- dijo alguien muy contento aproximándose con fuertes pasos en dirección a donde estaban escondidos los rubios.

Se escuchaba que revolvían palos de escobas y trapeadores, después el sonido de una cubeta caer. Más charla, risas, pasos más, pasos menos, pasos hacia afuera… y finalmente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Ambos rubios se dieron cuenta que estaban aguantando la respiración y soltaron una exhalación bastante larga. Helga apartó la mano de Arnold de su boca molesta.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Arnold, vámonos antes de que vuelvan-

-¿Y a dónde iremos? Ya no van a dejarte entrar a clases y a mí tampoco-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí jugando a la lata de sardinas?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, Helga?

La chica bufó –ayúdame a quitar las cajas- ordenó. No había espacio para moverse. De alguna manera había sido más sencillo entrar ahí que salir.

Helga intentó empujar las cajas detrás del rubio con los pies como lo había hecho al inicio pero ahora las piernas del joven le entorpecían la tarea. Arnold probó a ayudarle haciendo fuerza con su espalda y apoyándose de la pared con sus manos, de tal forma que parecía que tenía acorralada con sus brazos a la joven.

Helga, tan sólo un poco más bajita que él, logró apreciar las casi invisibles gotas de sudor de la piel que se asomaba por la playera de cuello en 'V' del chico. ¿Estaba acalorado? O tal vez… ¿nervioso?

" _¿Nervioso? Y qué hay de ti hermana…"_ pensó para sí, ya que tanta proximidad entre ellos estaba acelerándole el corazón impresionantemente. Cambió su vista hacia otra dirección un poco más arriba… sus labios; tensos gracias al esfuerzo de empujar las cajas con su espalda, ligeramente húmedos por chupárselos hace un segundo… un poco gruesos y naturalmente coloreados. Más arriba… sus ojos; fijos y concentrados… brillantes y maravillosamente profundos… y de repente posados en los de ella…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio dándose cuenta de que Helga no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Nada, ¿por qué?- dijo ella con voz firme y sin titubear, para no evidenciarse perdida en sus deslumbrantes facciones

-Me observas…- delató, ahora siendo él quien la miraba fijamente

-¿Y qué más quieres que vea Arnold? Estás justo frente a mí- dijo con obviedad.

Arnold por un momento se dejó inundar por el radiante azul de aquellos ojos, y ese silencio que últimamente los acompañaba en instantes, volvió a hacerse presente. Pero esta vez no era inquietante ni angustiante, sino todo lo contrario. Podría describirse como abrazador, envolvente. Era como si sólo existieran ellos dos en todo el mundo y en ese momento hicieran una tregua en silencio.

Ella por su lado se inquietó de momento, sin embargo poco a poco encontró esa paz que a diario le daba Arnold sólo con mirarlo. Sintió cómo en automático los corazones de ambos chocaban en sus pechos de manera rítmica y sincronizada. La sangre se elevó hasta sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas levemente, haciéndola sentir un ligero cosquilleo que paseaba por su rostro y por cada contacto de piel que tenía con el rubio en ese momento…

 _-"Maldita sea Arnold… ¿qué haces…?"-_ se preguntó en silencio mientras sentía cómo poco a poco y casi imperceptiblemente el joven se iba acercando hacia su rostro. Se percató de cómo se pasearon aquellas órbitas esmeraldas por el camino de sus ojos hasta sus temblorosos labios.

 _-"¿Y si… fuera verdad…?"-_ se dijo él, rendido ante tal belleza… pensando en la posibilidad de que aquella barbarie inventada por su desesperación… no fuera una mentira. ¿Podría ser que en realidad pudiera existir algo entre ellos?

Un sonido polifónico fracturó el silencio esta vez, lo acompañaba una vibración también muy ruidosa. Todo ocurría dentro del bolsillo del pantalón del rubio, quien de un sobresalto y maniobrando intentaba sacar su teléfono celular de su ropa para callarlo.

-Eres estupendo cabezón- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia empujando con su hombro la pila de cajas que obstruía la entrada del escondite.

Poco a poco le dejaba espacio libre al rubio para que pudiera moverse y sacar su celular, pero Arnold optó por mejor oprimir contra su pantalón el aparato para ahogar el sonido.

Cuando por fin el teléfono dejó de sonar ambos chicos destensaron sus cuerpos. Parecía que había timbrado por largos minutos cuando sólo fueron unos segundos en lo que se desviaba la llamada. Arnold imitó a la rubia y con fuerza empujó también la pila de cajas atravesada.

Una vez teniendo el paso libre y saliendo de su apretado rincón, Helga tomó su mochila y la colgó en su espalda. Fastidiada se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo me largo- dijo con tono ahogado pero firme. Como si por alguna razón las lágrimas quisieran brotar pero una fuerza más grande las contuviera en el fondo del alma.

-Espera…-

-Arnold ¿qué quieres?- dijo mirándolo con hartazgo –ya me hiciste perder una clase, ¿ahora qué?

El joven abrió la boca como para decir algo cuando de nueva cuenta el timbre chillante de su celular lo interrumpió.

-En primer lugar debiste silenciar esa porquería, Arnoldo…- Helga se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir por fin de ahí. Paró en seco al toparse con el director Lark justo enfrente de ella, quien estaba a punto de tomar la perilla que le fue alejada por la anticipada acción de la rubia.

La cara del hombre era de sorpresa y molestia, pero la de ella no reflejaba otra cosa más que fastidio. En el fondo sabía que aquello pasaría inevitablemente. Rodó los ojos hacia arriba, llevó su mano hasta su cabeza y tiró con fuerza de su gorro. No miró al joven, pero sabía que estaba atrás de ella ahí parado, helado y sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Pataki, Shortman…- los nombró uno a uno el superior muy correctamente –Creo que tienen claro que ésta es un área restringida y va rotundamente contra las reglas estar aquí sin autorización, sobre todo en horario de clases-

Los jóvenes permanecían callados y en su lugar. Helga miraba fijamente al impecable rector mientras que Arnold desviaba sus ojos al piso.

-Acompáñenme, por favor- se hizo a un lado para que los rubios pudieran pasar uno atrás de otro. Ni siquiera preguntaron a dónde se dirigían. Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina de Lark.

Gerald, quien salía de los baños con el celular en la mano para llamar a su amigo por tercera vez, vio a los chicos caminar por el corredor y al hombre de basta estatura atrás de ellos.

-Demonios…- exclamó el chico para sí, adivinando lo que estaba pasando. Sin dudar fue tras ellos sigiloso para que no se dieran cuenta que eran perseguidos por él.

En el corredor también estaba la princesa Wellington, quien se miraba en un espejo que colgaba de la puertita de su casillero mientras se hidrataba sus labios con un bálsamo de cereza. Pudo ver detrás de ella a los rubios caminar hacia la oficina principal seguidos del mismo Lark y Gerald en puntillas para no ser descubierto. Todo esto sin girar gracias a su espejo bien colocado. Una sonrisita se asomó por sus labios. Cerró su casillero aprisa y corrió detrás del moreno.

Entraron a la oficina. Johanssen ya estaba afuera pegado a la puerta parando oreja. Rhonda se aproximó con cautela, se acercó al oído del chico para susurrar y hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó traviesa y con un hilo de voz ahogando su risa.

Gerald se desorientó un poco. En realidad no podía decirle que se fuera, no podía tampoco ocultarle qué hacía ahí. Para entonces seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta de qué pasaba. Sabía que lo único que quería la pelinegra era enterarse de todo… igual que él.

-Sólo cállate Rhonda…- dijo por fin.

La chica, juguetona, corrió de puntitas para pegar su oreja del otro lado de la puerta y poder escuchar también.

Desde dentro se percibía cómo tres sillas se recorrían sin reserva por el piso. Después el sonido rechinante de los cojines de las mismas al sentarse las personas ahí.

- _Bueno chicos…-_ se oía la voz de Lark seguida de un largo suspiro – _La verdad es que ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué estaban haciendo dos adolescentes escondidos en el cuarto de servicio en total oscuridad..._

Las palabras del director sin duda eran acusadoras. Rhonda y Gerald al escuchar esto se miraron al instante con sorpresa. Los dos con la boca súper abierta y los ojos como platos. El moreno llevó su mano a la cabeza procesando de a poco las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Rhonda se tapaba la boca con sus manos conteniendo un grito.

- _Se equivoca, Director Lark-_ la voz de Arnold se presentó – _no estábamos haciendo nada malo._

 _-La verdad no me interesa, Sr. Shortman-_ el hombre era directo – _simplemente deben estar conscientes que no voy a pasar por alto estas conductas en mi institución-_

 _-Qué procede director, ya mejor díganos-_ Helga sonaba al borde del hartazgo.

- _Creo que lo sabe, señorita-_ se escuchó cómo alguien se levantaba de la silla al momento. El sonido de una gaveta abrirse y cerrarse después de unos segundos hicieron que Rhonda y Gerald volvieran a mirarse un poco más preocupados. Atentos después a los pasos de unas suelas muy limpias, el rechinido de la silla por el piso de nuevo y la voz del director por último.

- _Éste es su expediente chicos-_ se escuchaba el acomodar de unas hojas de papel – _y ésta…-_ dijo Lark con más énfasis _-su carta de suspensión._

- _¿Qué?_ \- dijo Arnold casi en un grito

-¿Suspendidos?- decían Rhonda y Gerald al unísono

- _Debe estar bromeando Lark...-_ bufó Helga.

Pudo escucharse cómo los jóvenes se habían incorporado un poco del respaldo haciendo rechinar las sillas contra el piso de nuevo.

 _-De ninguna manera señorita Pataki-_ señaló muy seriamente el director.

- _¿Amerita esto una suspensión?-_ Arnold se escuchaba confundido

- _Sí Lark-_ le seguía la rubia – _¿No puede sólo levantarnos una falta de mala conducta o un reporte?_

- _Escúchenme bien muchachos-_ dijo el superior levantando la voz – _no sé si ustedes piensen que es cualquier cosa faltar a clases, y por si fuera poco, estar en un sitio de la escuela bajo llave sin una autorización previa, pero en esta institución hay reglas. Lo que hicieron no se le va a pasar por alto ni a ustedes ni a nadie-_

Se escuchó el claro sonido de dos lapiceros siendo oprimidos de sus extremos para asomar la punta.

- _Firmen aquí de que están de acuerdo y enterados, después por favor pasen a sus aulas por sus pertenencias y abandonen las instalaciones._

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Rhonda indignada

-Ya lo sé, creo que es exagerado- opinó Gerald

-¿Los suspende sólo por estar en pleno _faje_? ¿Qué acaso él jamás fue joven?

-¡Rhonda!

-¿¡Qué!?

Pasos hacia la puerta de la oficina hicieron que ambos chicos corrieran del lugar a toda prisa. Doblaron al final del pasillo para asomarse y seguir escuchando.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar a sus padres chicos- estas palabras hicieron que Helga cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Imaginándose lo que le esperaba cuando Bob se enterara de todo esto.

La chica siguió caminando sin voltear atrás y Arnold tras ella. Iban hacia la puerta de salida. Cuando el rubio vio que la joven no planeaba detenerse la llamó.

-Helga, espera…-

-¿Sabes qué, Arnold?- dijo mirándolo –Ya basta…- cruzó la puerta y pateó un envase de plástico por las escaleras -Sólo vete ¿quieres? Ve por tus cosas y déjame en paz-

Sacó unos audífonos de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans. Los desenredó y colocó uno en cada oreja conectándolo después a su teléfono celular para activar el reproductor.

-¡Helga!-

La chica había subido todo el volumen, ya no respondió a los llamados de Arnold. Sólo la vio marcharse.

Volvió hacia adentro y se dirigió al salón que había abandonado tan solo una hora antes de que todo sucediera. Llegó al aula y se sorprendió al ver a Gerald ahí afuera ya con sus cosas. Se aproximó y el moreno le extendió la mano para que pudiera tomar su mochila. Así lo hizo Arnold y la colgó en su espalda en el acto. No podía decir mucho, sabía que Gerald ya sabía todo. ¿Cómo? No importaba. Sólo sabía que tarde o temprano estaría siendo invadido de preguntas que ya tendría que contestar. De alguna forma, eran preguntas que también él debería empezar a formularse a sí mismo…

-Te ves muy tranquilo para ser alguien que acaba de ser suspendido…- dijo el Gerald un tanto en broma para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo. Arnold sólo sonrió de medio lado con la mirada baja.

-No es todo lo que te pasa, ¿cierto Arnie…?

El rubio suspiró profundamente regresando su mirada hacia arriba -¿Podemos… hablar después Gerald?- dijo comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás –Ahora solamente quiero estar solo…-

El moreno hizo una mueca de preocupación pero le sonrió a su amigo dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Hicieron su tradicional juego de pulgares y sin decir más nada, se alejaron.

Arnold caminó lenta y pensativamente hacia la casa de huéspedes. Su cabeza tenía un mar de ideas por ordenar cuanto antes.

Después de dejar a los animales salir corriendo, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Arrojó su mochila al sofá seguido de su cuerpo poniendo su antebrazo en el rostro.

-¿Eres tú hombre pequeño?- preguntó el abuelo asomándose por puerta de la cocina -¿por qué has llegado tan temp…?

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió al abuelo. Se aproximó a pequeños pasos para contestar el aparato que descansaba en una mesita a un lado de un sillón individual, justo en frente de Arnold.

-¡Espera Arnold! Espera, no te preocupes, yo contesto- cabe mencionar que el aludido ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-Sunset Arms, habla Phil… ¡Oh! Qué tal Director Lark, ¿cómo está usted?- el anciano cargó su mirada al rubio quien permanecía echado inmutable.

-Ah… ¿Malas noticias? Ya veo… Dígame, soy todo oídos.

Jamás en la vida habían llamado de la escuela para darles una noticia de ese tipo a los abuelos de Arnold. Conocían perfectamente a su nieto y sabían que, si bien no era un alumno estrella, se mantenía con buenas notas, no era problemático ni mucho menos. Sabía que detrás de todo debía de existir una explicación razonable de parte de Arnold.

Phil permaneció callado un rato mientras la voz del otro lado del teléfono le explicaba lo sucedido. El rubio liberó un poco su mirada para observar a su abuelo y se topó con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

-Oh… entiendo… ¿Suspendido dice? ¿Cuánto tiempo?... Una semana, bien. De acuerdo director, yo hablaré con Arnold personalmente… sí… sí, claro… le agradezco su llamada… gracias… sí… muchas gracias Sr. Lark… hasta pronto.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá individual. Se sostuvo un poco del bastón que desde hacía algunos años ya utilizaba para poder caminar. Miró al rubio y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado despacio mientras se quejaba un poco tocando su espalda.

-Arnold, sólo me gustaría saber una cosa…

El joven se incorporó del mueble para sentarse correctamente. Juntó sus manos y empezó a jugar un poco con ellas, entrelazó sus dedos y subió la mirada para ver a Phil…

-¿Usaste protección?

-¡Abuelo!

El anciano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de su nieto. Arnold se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallárselos con fuerza y soltar un suspiro.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- seguía riendo –no pude evitarlo…

El joven volvió a tirarse en el sofá recargando su cabeza en el antebrazo del mismo, preguntándose en qué momento se había metido en tantos embrollos.

-Ay hombrecito…- Phil se acomodó en el respaldo y cruzó sus brazos. Arnold sabía que cuando su abuelo adoptaba esa postura era porque el momento de seriedad había llegado. –Debes de saber que la adolescencia es una etapa de la vida en la que vas a enfrentarte a muchísimos problemas, que si bien no son muy graves, para ti significarán el fin del mundo, parecerá que no hay solución o escapatoria… Y es algo completamente normal. Todo es parte de lo que tienes que vivir y aprender, pero debes de estar muy consiente que todas las decisiones que tomes ahora te llevarán a algún resultado en el futuro, y debes hacerte responsable de ellas. Sólo piénsalo… Todo inició con una mentira que le dijiste al italiano ése…

-Francés-

-Es lo mismo. ¿Y todo por qué? Por ego, por vanidad, por miedo…-

Arnold volvió a sentarse escuchando con atención a su abuelo. En pocas palabras podía entender que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y que debía de relajarse para encontrar una solución al problema que había creado y que ya implicaba cosas más graves como ahora una suspensión en la escuela. Llegaría el momento en el que ya no podría controlar las cosas.

-Y ahora ya hasta provocaste que te suspendieran, y no sólo a ti, a Helga también…-

-Lo sé abuelo… no sabes lo mal que me siento…-

-Sí lo sé, Arnold…- señaló Phil con un tono de voz más bajo y comprensivo –por eso ni siquiera haré por regañarte o castigarte, no… eso no tiene sentido. Sé perfecto que sabes lo que hiciste y que suficiente tendrás con tu tortura mental- el anciano se levantó poco a poco del asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras. -Sé responsable de tus decisiones y tus resultados, Arnold- repitió mientras subía.

El rubio sacó su celular de su bolsillo para textear. Escribía pero casi de inmediato borraba las líneas. Se llevaba el aparato a la boca y lo mordía ansioso.

-¡Ah! Y sólo bromeaba- la voz de Phil sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos -claro estás castigado- dijo por último mientras se reía burlescamente.

Arnold rodó los ojos. Regresó su mirada a la pantalla de su celular pero al final prefirió bloquear el teclado y dejarlo de lado.

Subió a su habitación dispuesto a revisar sus pendientes de la escuela. Sabía de antemano que no era una semana de vacaciones. A pesar de no ir a clases, debía ir al corriente en todas sus materias y más por ser la primera semana de clases. Vaya manera de comenzar…

A pesar de su intención, cerró la puerta y sólo aventó sus cosas al piso. Se echó a la cama y clavó su cara en la almohada con el cuerpo tenso y la cabeza hecha nudos. No supo en qué momento fue soltando el cuerpo poco a poco y pensando en mil cosas, se quedó dormido.

Pasaron las horas y fue el sonido de su celular anunciando un mensaje nuevo el que lo despertó. Miró la pantalla para ver el remitente y abrió el mensaje:

" _Necesito que nos veamos. Te veo en la fuente de sodas a las 2:30 pm"_

Regresó a la pantalla principal del teléfono para ver la hora. Marcaba 2:15 de la tarde.

Paró de la cama como resorte, tomó el dinero que estaba suelto sobre la mesita de un lado y lo guardó en su bolsillo junto con su celular, saliendo a toda prisa.

 **Chicos! Muy bonito día a todos. Sé que mis disculpas por actualizar tan tarde son repetitivas pero es que esta vida adulta está cañona, jajaja. Ya voy a mandar arreglar mi compu para poder escribir a la hora que quiera, donde quiera y cuando quiera.**

 **A veces siento que me distraigo mucho en detalles pero cuando releo y releo para afinar detalles siento que todo es por algo y son necesarios para que me dé a entender y ustedes puedan seguir a los personajes desde sus acciones hasta lo que sienten y piensan. Se va a poner muy bueno! Lo prometo.**

 **Gracias infinitas a todos los que dejan reviews, de verdad me llenan el corazón.**

 **Kiruru: Muy difícil! Jajaja tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me costó hacer este cap porque prácticamente lo escribí dos veces para cuadrar y encaminar a los chicos al mejor desenlace. Gracias por estar presente y ayudarme en mis crisis. Te quiero cañón. Espero que te gusteeeee wiiiiii se acabó la espera.**

 **Devi2791: Qué te digo chiquitina a ti también te adoro muuunncho! Amo tener amigas internacionales que comparten mi amor por Arnold, jaja gracias por escribirme y por resaltar los puntos que te gustan. Prometo no defraudarte.**

 **Kathe67: Jajaja tarde pero seguro. ^^ Gracias a ti por seguir esta historia, está hecha con mucho amor.**

 **A Picky Reader: Agradezco desde luego que ye hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme esta retroalimentación. Me llevo bastante de tu comentario. Hay cosas que reforzar y mucho por trabajar y gracias por también resaltar las cosas buenas. Eso es todo.**

 **Haruri saotome: Gracias por estar al pendiente! Espero que te guste el cap. Se va a poner bieeeen (risa diabólica, jajaja)**

 **Olusum Annavi: Hermosa! También pensé en el especial de Navidad. Obvio escribir un oneshot o algo así porque en este fic acaban de empezar clases e iba a estar muy raro. Jajaja. Pero la verdad no me di el tiempo** **perdona. Sin embargo sí quiero empezar a hacer one shot, siento que es una oportunidad muy buena para la imaginación y la inspiración. No te los pierdas! Gracias por escribirme!**

 **Eli ventura: Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Invitado: Gracias gracias! Disfruta mucho el cap, gracias por tu mensajito.**

 **Sukik: Aaaaahhh de verdad me encanta que les encante. Me llenan el corazoncito de buena vibra y me hacen desear seguir. Espero que este cap te guste! Gracias de verdad!**

 **Camilaniwa: Jajaja cosita chulita te adoro! Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que disfrutes este capiiiii dime qué te pareció! Y espero leerte también pronto. No he podido entrar a wattpad en el celular no sé por qué! Pero ya voy a buscar un tipo app o algo como FanFiction para descargar y que sea más fácil. Abrazooos! Disfrútalo mucho.**

 **Denme amor n_n' infinitas gracias!**


	5. Plan Maestro

_Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Los personajes sólo fueron tomados para crear esta historia, que está realizada sólo para el entretenimiento SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Capítulo 5.- Plan Maestro**

Caminaba sin premura por la calle. En realidad no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. A pesar de que sus padres aún no habían regresado de vacaciones, no quería estar en su casa. La atmósfera que se percibía ahí no era la que más la tranquilizaba; lo único que quería en ese momento era relajarse.

Llevaba la mirada al frente, bajándola de vez en cuando para ver alguna basura y patearla, pero enseguida volvía a concentrarse en su camino.

Tenía el volumen de la música increíblemente alto, cualquier persona que pasara a su lado podría escuchar sin necesidad de acercarse tanto. Era la melodía estruendosa la que ayudaba a ensimismarla en sus pensamientos.

Llegó hasta el parque central. Era muy temprano así que no había muchas personas a excepción de una señora que corría por el perímetro en ropa deportiva y un anciano que yacía en una banca leyendo un libro. Helga se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco mientras observaba a su alrededor. Pensaba en que después de todo lo que pasó, ni siquiera supo qué demonios era lo que el rubio quería decirle. Jamás lo había visto tan ansioso en todos los años que tenía conociéndolo. Algo en verdad andaba mal, pero ¿qué podía ser…?

Una llamada entrante la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla de su celular y en cuanto vio de quién se trataba puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

-¿Cómo va todo en San Francisco?- fue su saludo al contestar.

-Hermanita ¿dónde estás?- del otro lado una preocupada Olga le respondía casi llorando –acabo de recibir un e-mail en donde dice que fuiste suspendida. Se comunicaron conmigo porque llamaron a casa y nadie respondió-

Helga se llevó la mano al rostro para tallárselo con fuerza. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto?

-Olga… creo que lo mejor es que respondas ese correo de enterada. Yo me encargo del resto…-

-Pero Helga ¿estás bien?- Olga insistía en perder la calma -santo cielo, y yo tan lejos de mi bebé-

-Olga, relájate…- dijo con voz baja y hastiada –Sí, estoy bien. Me pondré al corriente con las materias y volveré a clases en una semana, es todo. No es el fin del mundo-

Olga permaneció callada. Después de todo, Helga ya no era una niña pequeña, y con el tiempo le había demostrado ser una joven muy responsable y autosuficiente. No era nada que la chica no pudiera resolver. Además, tenía que existir una explicación.

-Está bien hermanita- dijo al fin más tranquila –pero si necesitas algo por favor llámame-

-Lo haré-

-Helga, pero…- Olga dudó un poco -¿puedes decirme qué sucedió?

La joven adolescente se dio cuenta de lo complicada que resultaba esa pregunta. Ni siquiera ella podía responderla para sí.

-Es algo complicado responder eso por teléfono Olga, además la larga distancia está corriendo- evadió.

Nada tonta, la mayor de las Pataki captó el mensaje entre líneas de su hermana. Era claro que no quería hablar al respecto. Finalmente quedaron en comunicarse en días próximos. Olga se despidió con la dulzura (o más bien empalagamiento) que la caracterizaba, mientras que Helga le dedicaba un seco pero sincero _"hasta pronto"._

Sabía que después de su charla y de sus palabras _"Yo me encargo del resto"_ su hermana no haría por avisar a sus padres; como bien lo pidió, se lo dejaría a ella. Sin embargo al evaluarlo (tal vez equivocadamente) se convencía de que no valía la pena hacerlo.

Si bien muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, había otras que permanecían igual. Como la convivencia con sus padres, por ejemplo. Qué decir de su relación con Bob. Resaltemos que nunca ha sido sencilla. Y ahora sumemos la etapa adolescente, vaya lío.

Helga toda la vida ha sentido que el hombre es demasiado desapegado y desinteresado a lo que llegue a sucederle. Y tal vez no intencionalmente, así es él y así ha sido desde que tiene memoria. Estaba acostumbrada. Nunca nada ha importado para Bob Pataki, más que sus propios puntos de vista y decisiones… y su emporio de telecomunicaciones. O por lo menos eso es lo que Helga creía dadas sus experiencias. Porque existían varias razones por las que este "fenómeno" se llevaba a cabo. La más relevante: la personalidad de las hermanas Pataki es extraordinariamente diferente, por tanto, su adolescencia no podía ser la misma.

Para nada iba lo mismo tratar a una Olga de 16, 17 años, que a una Helga de la misma edad.

Nunca.

Sí, Olga era brillante. Y era considerada así principalmente porque siempre ha hecho al pie de la letra lo que su padre le ha indicado sin cuestionarlo. Por el contrario, Helga en todo momento lo ha confrontado. Y todo esto por su puesto siempre ha dado pie a conflictos entre Bob y Helga. Naturalmente.

Y Miriam… bueno. A pesar de haber superado sus problemas con el alcohol, seguía un tanto distraída y ausente pero ahora por temas de trabajo. La empresa de telecomunicaciones Pataki había crecido mucho y ya no sólo era Bob quien dirigía; Miriam se había convertido en su mano derecha.

Helga seguía sin poder tener una conversación de corrido y sin distracciones con su madre. Si no eran las miles de llamadas que recibía a cada momento, eran los viajes por días que tenía que hacer o los múltiples pendientes que se llevaba a casa y la hacían trabajar de noche. Y sabía también que tal vez no era intencional, pero si algo tenía claro la menor de las hermanas es que, aunque no exista la intención de herir alguien, no quiere decir que el daño no se esté haciendo y que esa persona no esté sufriendo.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió por fin que no les diría nada a sus padres. De cualquier forma les quedaban algunas semanas fuera de la ciudad. Ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Y bueno, si se enteraban, ya se sabía el panorama. La histeria de Bob, sermones, prohibiciones, lloriqueos de su madre, pero era más circo y pantalla que todo lo demás.

Helga pensaba en mil cosas. No cayó en cuenta cuando ya estaba recostada en el pasto. Había cubierto sus ojos con su gorro para burlar un poco los rayos del sol, se dejó envolver por el canto de los pajarillos que yacían en el frondoso árbol y sin más… empezó a rendirse ante el sueño que comenzó a sentir.

.

.

.

.

-Una ensalada césar, poco aderezo.- le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta al amable mesero de tan sólo un par de años mayor que ellos.

-¿Algo de beber?

-Un té de limón, frío, sin azúcar.

-Perfecto… ¿para ti?- se dirigió ahora al joven con cabeza de balón

-Yo sólo una _Yahoo_ , por favor.

-¿No comerás nada?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja

-La verdad… no tengo hambre…

Rhonda lo miró extrañada, cerró el menú que le había traído el camarero para devolvérselo y después sacó unos cuadernillos de su bolso.

-Sé que te gusta ir bien en clases, así que pensé en pasarte las tareas de hoy. Revisé los horarios y compartimos muchas clases- le entregó varias libretas –estos son algunos manuales que entregaron, dijeron que los necesitaríamos.

-Vaya, Rhonda- el rubio tomó los útiles escolares y después de ojear un poco los apuntes y anotaciones pasó a dejarlos a un lado de la mesa –te lo agradezco mucho… en verdad.

-No me agradezcas todavía- dijo ella echándose el cabello atrás de sus hombros, sonriendo con su peculiar coquetería. Sacó otras tres libretas. –Éstas son las tareas y los manuales de Helga…-

Arnold arqueó una ceja adivinando de qué iba su amiga.

-Phoebe me ayudó a obtenerlas- hizo una pausa antes de morderse el labio inferior -Bélanger también recabó algunas porque… bueno, parece que comparte varias clases con tu chica.-

Arnold ante el último comentario rodó los ojos. Ya más que otra cosa, ese tipo era una molestia.

-De hecho estaba apuntadísimo para ser él quien le llevara a Helga sus tareas- Rhonda rió un poco, tocó su frente con dos dedos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. En toda su expresión se leía _"iluso". -_ Pero le dije que iría yo personalmente a su casa porque tenía asuntos pendientes con ella…

-Buena jugada…- señaló el rubio sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ya me puedes agradecer- dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante, a lo que Arnold no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reír.

Con el tiempo, se había creado un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte entre Rhonda y los jóvenes rubios. Se podría decir que incluso eran amigos gracias a ella, pero de forma muy indirecta.

Todo empezó cuando estaban por terminar noveno grado. Rhonda festejó su cumpleaños número 15 en la mansión Lloyd. Sería la primera fiesta de todas las que había organizado en donde no habría rastro alguno de adultos. La princesa lo había casi suplicado a sus padres y ellos terminaron cediendo. Aprovechó para hacer la celebración la semana en la que sus padres se irían a Hawái para quedarse completamente sola.

Ella y Nadine se encargaron de todos los preparativos para que, una vez más, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd fuera todo un éxito.

La lujosa residencia estaba decorada con luces neón y otras tantas color rojo. Lorenzo se había encargado de conseguir un DJ buenísimo que había llevado la ambientación del salón principal a un nivel espectacular. La estridente música electrónica envolvía cada rincón de la mansión, por más apartado que estuviera.

Además de ser el cumpleaños de Rhonda, también se concentraba la euforia en que las clases habían terminado por fin y comenzarían décimo grado con el pie derecho.

Todo marchaba de maravilla. Pero como era de esperarse… en una fiesta de adolescentes, todos ellos aglomerados con el éxtasis en decibeles supremos sin ninguna noción de la cordura, además de (por qué no) las hormonas a mil por hora y, aunado a ello, ningún adulto supervisando, las bebidas embriagantes y el tabaco puro empezaban a hacerse presentes clandestinamente.

Wolfgang y su flotilla habían llegado a la mansión, acompañados a su vez de otro grupo de chicos aún más grandes, entre ellos Ludwig. Se pudo deducir que fueron ellos quienes previeron de alcohol y cigarrillos a los más jóvenes.

Desde que arribaron al lugar se habían mostrado algo pesados con las chicas.

-Qué hay de nuevo, Pataki…- el alto y fornido joven se acercó a la rubia y rodeó su cintura con su brazo guiñándole un ojo de forma muy sugerente –luces hermosa…-

-Piérdete Wolfgang…- fue la respuesta de la joven mientras se zafaba bruscamente del agarre del futbolista derramando en él tanto su bebida como la del chico.

Para entonces Helga ya representaba un dolor de cabeza para Arnold en todos los sentidos. No sólo por ser su brabucona personal, sino también porque se estaba convirtiendo en una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela. Dejando ver cada vez más la belleza peligrosa que iba a poseer en algunos años. Y no sólo él se daba cuenta, eso era obvio.

-¿Y tú qué miras cabeza de balón?- apuntó el joven de forma agresiva mientras estilaba un poco su camisa para quitar el exceso de la cerveza recién vertida.

Se dirigió a hacerse de otra lata del líquido ámbar. La bebió en un segundo, apachurró el contenedor y arrojándolo ya vacío fue tras Helga nuevamente. Arnold se dio cuenta y lo siguió también.

La rubia, un poco mareada por el humo del cigarro que ya se había acumulado en la estancia sin ventilación alguna y aturdida por la música, fue hacia uno de los tantos corredores para buscar el sanitario. Sabía que existía más de un cuarto de baño en la casa de los Lloyd, así que se esmeró en encontrar uno.

Wolfgang se aproximó a la chica y la sorprendió por la espalda tomando uno de sus brazos y doblándolo hacia atrás inmovilizándola con fuerza.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad Pataki?- el joven aprisionó la oreja de la chica contra sus labios para susurrarle y que ella bien pudiera escucharlo. Respiró fuertemente por su cuello metiendo su rostro en su cabello.

Helga era esbelta, pero que las apariencias no engañaran. Desde quinto grado comenzó a practicar deportes que le apasionaban de sobremanera como el béisbol, fútbol americano y desde hace algunos años el box. Así que podía decirse que la chica no era una persona fácil de someter, era ágil, fuerte, y con mucha, mucha condición física. Sin embargo, al ser sorprendida, Wolfgang la atrapó con la guardia baja, pero de cualquier forma le estaba costando gran trabajo al muchacho mantenerla quieta.

-Estás muerto Wolfgang…- señaló ella con un semblante más que diabólico pero irónicamente sereno.

-A mí no me asustan tus amenazas Helga- entre más peleaba la rubia por soltarse, el joven ejercía más presión hacia arriba en el brazo doblado de ella, lastimándola.

La hizo caminar hasta el final del corredor donde abrió una puerta de manera habilidosa, ya que para mantener a la ojiazul inmóvil debía usar sus dos manos. Si quería hacerlo con una, sólo aguantaría un corto tiempo y Helga se liberaría del estrujamiento. De alguna forma lo logró y entró a la habitación con la chica por delante.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, observó cómo Arnold se dirigía a toda velocidad esquivando personas en su camino que bailaban o simplemente se meneaban por ahí presas de la embriaguez. La reacción de Wolfgang fue soltar a Helga y cerrar a toda prisa la puerta con ambas manos.

Error…

Helga ya libre tomó a Wolfgang por la parte trasera de la chaqueta. Podría jurar que lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo cual costal de papas y lo arrojó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando Helga pudo ver bien que se encontraba en una recámara, dilucidó la parte de la cama y se encontró con lo peor que pudo haber visto esa noche:

Ludwig a horcajadas sobre Rhonda, tomándola de los brazos para paralizarla y poder hundir su cabeza en su cuello besándola de la forma menos ortodoxa posible.

Arnold entró a la habitación y no dudó en abalanzarse contra Wolfgang, quien seguía aletargado por el golpe que obtuvo al chocar contra la pared. Eso le otorgó un poco más de ventaja al rubio.

Un poco…

Aunque Ludwig ya estaba casi totalmente apartado de Rhonda para esos momentos, Helga no dudó ni por asomo y le propinó un golpe al moreno con todo su puño cerrado tirándolo de la cama y liberando a la pelinegra del aprisionamiento.

Arnold y Wolfgang ya sangraban del rostro pero no se daban tregua.

Helga aprovechó que el tipo, al que seguramente acababa de romperle la nariz, seguía aturdido para tomar a Rhonda de un brazo y sacarla de ahí.

Un golpe en la mandíbula fue lo que desequilibró a Wolfgang un instante.

-¡Arnold, vámonos!

Las palabras de la ojiazul hicieron reaccionar al rubio. Helga lo tomó de la mano ahora a él y salieron de ahí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban todos los de décimo y onceavo grado ahí peleando con los recién egresados de noveno. Harold, Stinky, Sid, Gerald y hasta Curly terminaron por sacar a todos de la casa de los Wellington.

-¡Eso es todo, se acabó la fiesta!- lanzó Sid un gran grito que dejó inmóvil a todos ahí. Lorenzo pidió al DJ parar la música mientras encendía todas las luces.

Gerald se había anticipado a llamar a Jamie O por si necesitaban en dado caso sacar al séquito de futbolistas a la fuerza.

-Así es amigo, mueve tu trasero más aprisa, la fiesta se terminó- señaló Helga triunfante y burlona al ver a Wolfgang con el ojo morado, cuál bolígrafo en su cuaderno de poemas.

El aludido fulminó con la mirada ambos rubios.

-¿No están escuchando? ¡Fuera de aquí!- Jamie O y sus amigos se aseguraron de que no quedara nadie en las habitaciones. Con ayuda del personal de servicio de la mansión Lloyd empezaron a cerrar puertas y desalojar la parte del jardín.

-Helga…

La voz de Rhonda hizo que la rubia girara rápidamente. La miró y no hizo más que dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelinegra quien temblaba, no le quedada claro si era de frío o… de temor.

La princesa no pudo contener el impulso de abrazar a la chica. De inmediato comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su hombro. Helga sólo correspondió al abrazo de forma forzada, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no solía hacerlo a menudo…

-Helga…- repitió entre sollozos la chica quien se aferraba a su menudo cuerpo. –Muchas gracias….- mencionó con voz cortada.

Nadie fue testigo de aquello más que el joven Shortman. Se percató de cómo la rubia, poco a poco, cedía y bajaba la guardia, como si algo en ella se hubiese conmovido.

-No te preocupes princesa…- sonrió sincera, apartándose poco a poco del abrazo –la verdad es que no faltó mucho para que yo corriera con tu misma suerte- cargó su mirada al chico que las observaba –En realidad todo fue gracias a…

La rubia dudó un poco. Cayó en cuenta de que el melenudo lo había hecho otra vez. Siempre preocupado por sus amigos, procurando el bienestar de todos. Sí… por eso lo amaba, como la primera vez.

-Al cabeza de balón.- cortó.

-En realidad no tienen que agradecerme nada- espetó el rubio mientras sostenía unas compresas frías contra su labio que le había llevado Phoebe, sin dejar de lado su semblante cálido y sincero -creo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…-

A partir de ese día, Rhonda y Helga fortalecieron un lazo de amistad muy peculiar. Eran dos chicas extremadamente diferentes, de polo a polo. Pero algo se creó entre ellas de tal manera que Rhonda supo que podría contar con Helga en todo momento…

Su amistad era única y diferente. No es sólo sentido figurado cuando Helga la llama _"princesa"_. Lo era en verdad. Cuidaba su alimentación como un adulto. Como si de verdad la grasa saturada de las papas fritas fuese a perjudicar en algo su hermoso cuerpo adolescente. Cuando de tendencias de moda y maquillaje se trataba, Rhonda era la experta. Gracias a ella la rubia explotó cada uno de los atributos que la etapa adolescente le estaba ofreciendo. Si bien Helga era delgada y de cuerpo muy atlético por la intensa actividad física, las ropas holgadas no dejaban ver todos esos detalles tan interesantes de los que era poseedora. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas y pobladas cejas de las que la misma Rhonda había logrado sacar el mayor provecho, perfilando su mirada para que sus largas pestañas hicieran juego con el hermoso rostro que estaba adoptando la más joven de los Pataki.

Y Helga también había ayudado mucho a su amiga pelinegra, desde darle clases de defensa personal, hasta enriquecer su acervo cultural compartiéndole todo lo que sabía del arte de la literatura y el teatro. En distintas ocasiones incluso salieron a varias obras y eventos junto con Phoebe. Claro que después pasaban al centro comercial para agregar una etiqueta más al inmenso guardarropa de Rhonda.

La princesa en poco tiempo descubrió los sentimientos de Helga hacía el joven cabeza de balón. Al igual que Phoebe, la cercanía con la rubia se lo había permitido.

Y con Arnold pasaba algo similar. Sabemos que el joven es cortés y servicial en exageración. Y con las mujeres, demasiado caballeroso y atento (sin algún un interés de por medio, cabe señalar). Rhonda había encontrado en él al amigo varón que todas las chicas deben de tener en su pubertad, el amigo que te da el punto de vista masculino sobre cualquier situación. Y quién mejor que el joven Shortman, prácticamente el hombre más lindo y tierno del mundo… o la preparatoria.

Por supuesto que en temas de seducción, determinación, ligues y conquistas, la consejera era ella. No por desmeritar al rubio, pero llegó a sabotear las pocas citas que había tenido en su vida, sin mencionar que cuando una chica que estaba muy interesada en él y literalmente se le _resbalaba_ , el pobre no se daba ni cuenta.

Así era él, inocente e ingenuo.

No era nada desapercibido por Rhonda la forma en la que Arnold miraba a Helga y lo nervioso y torpe que éste se volvía cuando ella estaba cerca. Sin necesidad de que él tuviera que decirle algo, ella lo sabía.

Después de eso, incontables veces Rhonda se encargó de organizar lo que aparentemente sólo eran reuniones de amigos, a donde sólo iban Helga, Arnold y un chico que le encantara a la pelinegra, para escabullirse con él y dejar a los rubios solos en alguna fuente de sodas, el cine, etc., lanzando indirectas y comentarios demasiado acusatorios y reveladores de vez en cuando. Esto también dio pie a que entre los rubios empezara a existir esa inconsciente coquetería. Me atrevo a decir que todo era plan maquiavélico de la princesa.

-¿Ensalada césar? Poco aderezo.

-Para mí, por favor.

-¿Una _Yahoo_?

-Gracias…

Arnold dio un gran trago a su gaseosa mientras Rhonda clavaba en el cubierto de manera misteriosa las hojas de lechuga con el queso parmesano mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa.

-¿Así qué… vas a empezar a esconderte con Helga por los rincones de la preparatoria?

El rubio casi escupe su bebida. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero recobró compostura en el acto. Abrió la boca como para excusarse pero Rhonda lo interrumpió

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo o hacerte el tonto, Arnold- le dijo ella con voz segura y mirándolo determinante a los ojos –escuché todo detrás de la puerta de Lark.

-Sí, nos atraparon en el cuarto de servicio… pero no hicimos nada- dijo aclarando para que la imaginación de su amiga no se pusiera a volar.

-No tienes qué fingir conmigo, Arnold- se divertía ella y hacía ademanes despreocupados con su tenedor

-No Rhonda, no lo entiendes… en serio no hicimos nada

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

El rubio se encogió de hombros alzando un poco las cejas apenado.

-Si así nos suspendieron, con algo como eso nos expulsan- contestó a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

-Demonios…

-¿Qué?

-Le debo 20 dólares a Gerald…

Arnold rodó los ojos y volvió a beber su _Yahoo._ Carraspeó un poco pensando en que era una suerte que la chica no indagara más en el asunto de por qué estaban ahí encerrados.

-Pero dime… si no estaban besándose y tocándose… ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Habló muy rápido…

-Bueno…- el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca mirando a los lados, como para buscar una justificación. Rhonda se dio cuenta de inmediato que había algo más y que tenía al muchacho muy preocupado.

-¿Arnold…?

-Le dije a Adrien que Helga y yo estábamos saliendo- soltó en seco. Rhonda frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja. Terminó de adornar su expresión confundida llevándose su dedo índice al mentón.

-O sea, ¿le dijiste que _tú_ y _Helga…_?- preguntó enfatizando sus nombres

-Sí…

-¡Arnold!- Rhonda soltó un grito y abrió los ojos de forma tal que pareciera que había llegado a ella la iluminación.

-Ya sé, ya sé…- admitió - fue una estupidez…

-Sí, puede ser…- consideró de momento rompiendo en su peripecia – ¡Pero también puede ser una gran oportunidad!- regresó su semblante decidido –Puede ser _tu_ oportunidad… Arnold.

El rubio leyó la mirada color ébano de su amiga. Tenía un plan.

Tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de gaseosa y miró fijo la boquilla de ésta. Si iba entonces a convertir su estupidez en una circunstancia única y tal vez irrepetible… tenía que plantear algo muy hábil. Y antes que nada, empezar a encontrar las respuestas que le faltaban, porque, por alguna razón, de a poco iba siendo consciente de cómo estaba comenzando a ser víctima de un sentimiento garrafal.

El miedo.

Lo atormentaba el hecho de que, sin pensar y de un momento a otro, las decisiones que tomaba estaban repercutiendo significativamente. Y más porque, naturalmente, una cosa lleva a la otra… inminentemente, así como iba, tenía que enfrentar también a Helga. Ya fuese para decirle lo que había hecho a sus espaldas… o declararse…

Sí. Arnold tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo.

.

.

.

.

 **Hooolaaaa! Feliz Martes 13 a todos.**

 **Espero que este cap sea de su agrado! ^^ Tengo idea de hacer de Rhonda un personaje interesante y muy influyente en esta historia. Es uno de mis personajes consentidos de la serie de HA! y este capítulo quería aprovecharlo para explicar cómo se había creado ese vínculo entre los rubios y ella, además de dar un panorama más actual de la vida de Helga. En el siguiente cap hablaré un poco más de Arnold para dar contexto.**

 **No quise extenderme tanto en lo de Rhonda porque finalmente el foco de la historia no es ése, pero quise explicar el grado de confianza y cariño que Rhonda les tiene a Arnold y a Helga. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejan review! Como siempre lo digo, me llenan el corazón.**

 **Oigaaan! Mi amiga Kiru ya me dio la noticia de que Craig de forma sutil ha confirmado que la 6ta temporada de Hey Arnold!... Está en el horno! Y los planes están en este mismo año 2018.**

 **Esperamos con ansias que así sea.**

 **Denme amor! ^^ Besos y abrazos.**


	6. ¿Amigos?

_Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Los personajes fueron tomados para crear esta historia, que está realizada sólo para el entretenimiento SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Capítulo 6.- ¿Amigos?**

Fue un pequeño balón de fútbol americano el que la despertó cuando cayó en su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!- chilló un pequeño de no más de 9 años que jugaba en el parque con sus amigos.

Aturdida, se frotó la cabeza y después lanzó el balón sin importancia. Sacó su celular para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que había durado toda la mañana dormida ahí.

" _Dos cuarenta y cinco… ¡Criminal!",_ se reprochó mientras se despabilaba. Se levantó del suelo con desgano acomodando el gorro de su cabeza. Comenzó su andar por la estrecha vereda cementada. Últimamente ése era su pasatiempo favorito. Caminar por el parque, de día o de noche, sola casi siempre. Así se daba la oportunidad de conversar a solas consigo misma. Y no es que no lo hiciera a menudo, pero así lo hacía de manera más tranquila y de alguna forma encontraba respuesta a distintas preguntas que se formulaba de un tiempo acá. Por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo que quería para su vida? ¿Cómo quería conseguirlo? Algo que pocas personas a los 17 años se cuestionan, y seamos francos, son aún menos los afortunados que encuentran respuesta.

Y por supuesto, pensaba en Arnold. Que después de tantos años de su vida deseándolo, anhelándolo, añorándolo, cualquiera podría imaginar y hasta asegurar que sus sentimientos habían llegado a un nivel de costumbre o resignación.

¿Pero una pasión como la de ella puede conformarse con sólo admirar… con sólo contemplar a su hermoso joven de cabellos dorados? Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero hasta Helga G. Pataki a veces necesita una tregua con ella misma. Por eso se había decidido a desnudar su alma ante él. Pero por alguna razón, hay instantes en los que se descubre presa del miedo y se da cuenta que sólo grita en silencio ante unas confundidas esmeraldas que únicamente en momentos se atreven a leerla.

Un impacto al doblar la esquina la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue tal el golpe que ambos cuerpos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Oh no!- Phoebe se sobresaltó. -Helga, ¿estás bien?

-¡Arn…!- la chica estaba a punto de ser víctima de un hábito ya bastante arraigado. Pero al dilucidar bien la figura femenina con la que se había encontrado se detuvo mordiendo su lengua –es decir… ¿por qué no tienes cuidado?- continuó con disimulo.

-Cielos Ginna, ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, Lila. Estoy bien, gracias.- la extraña estaba recomponiéndose del golpe cuando vio a la rubia en el suelo – ¡Oh, cielos… lo siento mucho!

Una chica de abundante cabellera rizada y castaña, tez blanca, pero no tanto como la de ella, con una mirada color verde obscuro, acento británico y menuda estatura le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

La rubia aceptó el gesto y, levemente aturdida, agradeció a la extraña chica quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Se quedaron tomadas de la mano como si se saludaran.

-Ahh, claro- Phoebe se adelantó a decir palabra -Helga… ella es Ginna Andersen. Viene de Inglaterra, es otra de las chicas de intercambio

-Mucho gusto, Helga.

-Helga estudia con nosotras, Ginna- explicó Lila

-¡Oh, estupendo! Qué bueno conocerte.

La niña tenía encanto, pero era de esas chicas que la irritaban fácilmente.

-Vamos camino a la fuente de sodas- continuó Ginna –Lila insiste en que pruebe los brownies de ese lugar…

-¡Te van a encantar!- afirmó la pelirroja con seguridad adelantándose un poco.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- terminó la inglesa. Phoebe miró a Helga para animarla un poco. Sabía que su amiga no había tenido un buen día y distraerse le haría bien.

-Qué diablos...- fue la respuesta de Helga antes de comenzar su andar con ellas, cosa que provocó que Gina se mostrara algo confundida.

-Oh… en América eso significa _¡Claro, me encantaría!_ \- explicó la oriental con amabilidad.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa con sillones acolchonados. Los asientos eran para dos personas, pegados a la ventana uno frente a otro. Helga y Phoebe se sentaron juntas y Lila y Ginna delante de ellas.

-El lugar es genial- presumió la pelirroja –todo en Hillwood es muy bello.

-No tienes idea de cuántas personas quieren estudiar en Washington- señaló la extranjera –Tres de mis amigas se quedaron en Seattle, y otros dos chicos de mi clase en la capital.

-La escuela Preparatoria de Hillwood también da muchas oportunidades para que los estudiantes de aquí viajen a otros países- apuntó Phoebe orgullosa acomodando sus gafas –tiene muchas puertas abiertas gracias a su programa estudiantil.

De éste y más temas siguieron conversando. Si por algo se caracterizaba la gente de Hillwood era por ser hospitalarios en extremo. Y no sólo con personas de otro lugar. Las chicas de verdad tenían la intención de que todos los chicos de intercambio que habían llegado a su ciudad, a su escuela, y sobre todo a sus clases, se sintieran como en casa.

Tomaron confianza bastante rápido. Estaban compartiendo un gigantesco Banana Split, pero cabe señalar que Lila y Helga estaban devorándolo de la forma menos imparcial del mundo. Siguieron conversando de cosas más comunes y banales cuando la castaña distinguió a un rubio de cabeza peculiar…

-Entonces llegó esa chica y se llevó el último par de zapatillas- Lila soltó un pequeño puchero

-Santo cielo…- dijo Ginna con asombro

-¡Lo sé! Eran los últimos en color carmín.

-No eso…- aclaró -¿Ya vieron a ese chico?

Helga giró su cabeza para saber a quién veía la castaña con tanta vehemencia, pero antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Arnold, regresó su mirada. Palideció de momento. Intentó mantener la calma, no quería evidenciarse de ninguna manera, a pesar de que Phoebe y Lila sabían de antemano aquel secreto.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a Arnold?

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó la chica a Lila. A medida que el asombro y la emoción de la extranjera aumentaban, también lo hacía la incomodidad de Helga. Se deslizó poco a poco por el respaldo del sillón. Quería salir corriendo.

-No sólo eso- apuntó Phoebe –es amigo de nosotras desde el jardín de niños.

-Y también es de nuestra clase- reforzó la chica pelirroja.

- _Arnold…_ \- repitió Ginna –Qué lindo… qué americano…- dijo seductora. Se llevó un dedo a la boca de manera coqueta. Phoebe y Lila arquearon una ceja, la chica en verdad se había deslumbrado…

Miraron también a la rubia, quién permanecía sin decir palabra alguna. Jugaba aparentemente distraída con una cereza del tazón del postre ya extinto.

-¿Y ella es su novia?

-¿Rhonda? Pfff, no…- expresó Lila con un gesto de poca preocupación –Es sólo una amiga, también ella está en nuestra clase- jugó un poco con su cuchara. Siguió hablando con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa astuta, adoptando una expresión de mucha seriedad pero combinada con la intención de informarle algo a la castaña. –Además… Arnold está muy enamorado de una chica…

Lila le lanzó una mirada amistosa a Helga, quien comenzó a sonrojarse. Un tanto por rabia y otro poco por vergüenza.

" _Voy a matarte, Lila…"_ pensó. Se sintió invadida pero a la vez la acogía un sentimiento de agradecimiento. Sabía que lo único que sus amigas querían, era protegerla.

-Oh…qué mal- se mostró desilusionada. Pasó de tener su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano a cruzar los brazos. No dejaba de mirarlo. -¿Y ella le corresponde?- atinó a preguntar.

-¡Por supuesto!- Lila sonrió soñadora. Helga flaqueó un poco, si no hubiera estado sentada tal vez hubiera resbalado con algo torpemente.

-¿Son novios?

Phoebe y Lila se miraron. Ya no sabían si era buena idea seguir hablando a la ligera.

-Ahh… bueno…- dudó la joven Sawyer -en realidad…no.

-Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse- la sonrisa regresó al hermoso rostro de Ginna. –Y cómo es que saben tanto, ¿la chica está en nuestra escuela también?

Phoebe miró a Helga y la leyó de pies a cabeza. A pesar de que hace no mucho tiempo atrás le había confesado que estaba harta de esconderse y dejaría que Arnold descubriera cuánto lo amaba, en realidad no estaba lista para gritarlo al mundo, porque no tenía la seguridad de que Arnold pudiera llegar a corresponderla. No iba a dejar que la señalaran, no iba a ser protagonista de rumores estúpidos. No iba a permitir que personas mal informadas se inventaran una historia insulsa sin saber todo lo que había detrás. Y no iba a adjudicarse en ese momento, y menos sin estar segura, el papel de _"la chica de quien Arnold estaba enamorado"._

Y no porque le importara el "qué dirán". Helga no era así y Phoebe lo sabía. Pero pensaba en ella. Simplemente no iba a soportar que a cada momento alguien o algo le recordara que Arnold no la amaba.

-La verdad no lo sabemos- apuntó la oriental –se la pasa hablando de una chica pero no sabemos quién es…- desentendida bebió de su té helado.

A Ginna empezaba a parecerle extraña la conversación, por alguna razón la encontraba con poca coherencia.

-Entonces están bastante bien informadas…- dijo algo sarcástica. Enderezó su cuerpo hacia la mesa y con ambas manos tomó su smoothie de mango.

Helga no aguantaba más, tomó su malteada y la bebió sin mesura para distraer a su garganta y dejar de pensar en la necesidad de gritar.

-Es que Phoebe sale con el mejor amigo de Arnold.

Phoebe escupió un poco del líquido que acababa de beber y Helga casi se ahoga con la fría leche chocolatosa. Definitivamente no se esperaban ese comentario de parte de Lila.

-Woow, ¿enserio?

-¡Sí!- sonriente siguió hablando con fluidez –Yo creo que él le cuenta todo a Pheebs, ¿verdad?

En ese momento Arnold y Rhonda se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la salida, que estaba muy cerca de la mesa de las chicas.

-Viene para acá- informó Ginna emocionada –deberían de invitarlo a sentarse con nosotras… sólo un rato.

El rubio distinguió un pequeño gorro grisáceo en una cabellera rubia.

-Rhonda…- llamó el rubio a su amiga y la tomó del brazo.

-Ya la vi…- respondió en tono muy bajo y con un dejo de victoria, sonriendo y sin mirar abruptamente para no ser obvia –qué conveniente…- se encontró con la mirada de Lila por "causalidad" y la saludó con euforia.

-¿¡Rhonda qué haces!?- preguntó Arnold en un grito ahogado porque la pelinegra ya se dirigía a la mesa de las chicas.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Ginna se hizo a un lado recorriendo a Lila hasta la ventana para que Arnold pudiera sentarse a lado de ella, pero Rhonda se adelantó.

-¡Ay, qué linda! Muchas gracias- dijo Rhonda indiferente –¿Cómo están? Qué coincidencia que estén aquí.

-Estábamos mostrándole a Ginna un poco del vecindario

Rhonda miraba a Lila por encima de la desconocida ahí sentada pero después cargó su mirada a ella al adivinar que ese nombre que jamás había escuchado le pertenecía.

-¡Ginna! Mucho gusto linda, mi nombre es Rhonda Wellington y él es…- se interrumpió cuando miró al rubio aún de pie –Arnold, ¿por qué no te sientas ahí con Helga?

El joven Shortman miró de soslayo a la rubia, quien ya se había hecho a un lado para que uno de los dos pudiera sentarse.

-Claro… ehm… Ah, sí. Soy Arnold- terminó su presentación para poder sentarse pero Ginna lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura y poder estirar su mano ante él. Arnold se frenó antes de poder acomodar su trasero en el sillón.

-Mucho gusto _Arnold_ \- la chica enfatizó el nombre del rubio, lo que dio a notar sobradamente su acento británico –Mi nombre es Ginna Andersen.

-Es una de las chicas de intercambio, viene de Inglaterra.

-Lo notamos, Lila- apuntó Rhonda de manera hostil, pero no hacia su amiga pelirroja, por supuesto.

El chico aceptó el saludo cortésmente pero extrañado, ya que no se esperaba esa presentación tan…formal.

-Igualmente, Ginna- devolvió amable –te va a encantar Hillwood.

Helga pudo darse cuenta que la inglesa apretó de más la mano de Arnold. Con sus uñas moderadamente largas y perfectamente esmaltadas color rosa palo, comenzó a acariciar parte de la muñeca del joven, lo que le provocó la necesidad de vomitar en ese mismo momento.

-Ya me encanta…- respondió lasciva.

Arnold frunció levemente el ceño y poco a poco se soltó de la chica. Tomó asiento a lado de la rubia y desvió la mirada de los ojos verde profundo que sin prudencia estaban sobre él.

-Y bien… ¿qué hacen por aquí?- espetó Phoebe para quitar la tensión que se estaba generando.

-Vine a entregarle a Arnold sus manuales. ¡Ah! Por cierto Helga, ya le di a él todas tus tareas y cosas que necesitas.

-Si quieres…- Arnold se dirigió a la rubia y carraspeó un poco la garganta, lo que hizo que voltearan a verlo–…si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa, podemos hacer tarea juntos.

-Yo puedo llevarme todo, Arnoldo, no te preocupes.

Por debajo de la mesa, Helga recibió un puntapié de parte de Rhonda. La rubia ni siquiera se inmutó, pero le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su amiga quien le devolvía un guiño. Helga rodó los ojos con disimulo y le desvió la mirada.

Arnold estaba por ceder pero Rhonda lo miró y abrió los ojos con exageración al mismo tiempo que movía los labios para que él pudiera leérselos.

" _Insiste"_ fue lo que balbuceó ella en silencio y ahora el puntapié fue para él.

-Son… varios libros, puedo ayudarte a cargarlos.

Helga lo miró y en su cara se leía un "¿ _en serio?"_. Nadie mejor que Arnold sabía que la chica no se deslumbraba con esos detalles de caballerosidad.

" _Oh Arnold… se ofrece a llevar mis libros…"_

O tal vez sí…

-Además…- continuó el rubio antes de que la chica volviera a negarse- Rhonda me explicó algunas cosas respecto a la tarea de biología. Sabes que puedo ayudarte en eso- terminó con un tono más seguro.

-No es eso, cabeza de balón. Hoy quedé de verme con el espécimen francés, de hecho se me está haciendo tarde.

-¡Mejor aún!- Rhonda llamó la atención de todos en la mesa con un gran grito –Adrien se queda en la casa de huéspedes, ¿no? Que Arnold te acompañe a casa por lo que necesites y de ahí pueden irse juntos.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha de estira y afloja, y la verdad es que para Helga estaba siendo muy incómodo que existieran espectadores.

La joven se levantó de la mesa y Arnold la imitó en reacción.

-En serio cabeza de balón, yo puedo irme sola. Además quiero darme un baño antes, dormí en el parque toda la mañana; tengo jaqueca.

La chica empezó a caminar haciendo que Arnold retrocediera para dejarle espacio.

-Pero, tus manuales…

-Me los llevaré cuando termine lo del proyecto con Bélanger, melenudo…- sacó unos cuantos billetes y monedas del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y los dejó en la mesa –Pheebs completen la propina, nos vemos.

La rubia se despidió y salió apresurada. Lila cambió de tema drásticamente cuando se dio cuenta que Phoebe se deslizaba por el sillón disimuladamente para salir detrás de su amiga. Arnold quiso alcanzar a Helga pero la pelinegra, una vez de pie, lo detuvo

-Espera aquí, Arnold- dijo tierna –yo me encargaré.

Una vez afuera del establecimiento Phoebe se echó a correr. Las largas piernas de Helga le daban más ventaja al tener enormes pasos, y si tenía prisa la rubia, era peor. Tuvo que alcanzarla en la esquina de la calle.

-¡Helga!- la llamó. La chica giró y se detuvo dudosa. Phoebe corrió para llegar a ella –Helga, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Pheebs, es sólo qué…- quería mentir y salirse por la tangente pero sabía que con su mejor amiga no podía hacer eso. –Estaba muy incómoda- confesó –ya no quería estar ahí, además ese cabeza de balón es muy estúpido…

-Helga no seas tan dura…- reprendió la oriental pero sin perder su tono un tanto maternal –Además no sólo es eso. Ginna estaba demasiado lanzada con Arnold, sé cómo pudiste sentirte…

Helga miró al cielo para evitar que las gruesas lágrimas que empañaban sus hermosos ojos la traicionaran y cayeran descaradas por sus mejillas. Phoebe sabía de sobra que su amiga no era de abrazos, y menos en público. Así que se limitó a buscar su mano y apretarla con fuerza.

-Arnold no es tonto, Helga…- espetó.

La ojiazul miró a la chica quien le sonreía tiernamente. Soltó su mano y empezó a retroceder.

-Te marco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, Pheebs.

Helga dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar. La pelinegra se quedó ahí unos instantes más. Se formó en ella un semblante preocupado.

" _Sólo espero que todo salga bien, y que ella no sufra…"_ pensó mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el centro de la mesa yacían tres recipientes. Uno con un albondigón algo caldoso, otro con una especie de puré, posiblemente de patatas con queso, y en otro algo que parecía ser una ensalada de espinacas con remolachas. Todos los comensales comenzaron a servir sus platos.

-¡Más puré, Susie!- Oskar alzaba sus cubiertos luciendo su servilleta de babero –el puré del abuelo es mi favorito

-Yo no soy tu abuelo Kokoschka.

-Adrien, cuéntanos cómo te han tratado en Hillwood- dijo Ernie antes de llevarse un gran bocado del albondigón.

-Sí Adrien, ¿qué tal la escuela?

-Todo va muy bien, Señor Hyunn, gracias por preguntar. No puedo quejarme, todos han sido muy amables.

Arnold no podía evitar sentir náuseas al oír a alguien hablar del extranjero y compartir la mesa con él simplemente estaba siendo tortuoso. Estaba justo frente a él. Verlo ahí sentado tan impecable, hablando con ese interesante acento, tan elegante, tan apuesto, le estaba provocando una jaqueca.

Llamaron a la puerta principal y el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse de la mesa para atender.

-Yo abro.

-¡Arnold, espera!- el joven se frenó al llamado mientras que su abuelo sacaba un dólar de su pantalón –estoy seguro que es esa pequeña niña exploradora, compra una caja de tortuguitas de chocolate, ¡y asegúrate que tengan pasas!

Arnold tomó el dinero sin chistar y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola señor!- saludó la uniformada.

-Ah, hola pequeña.

-Estamos ofreciendo estas tortug…

-Sí, dame una caja- interrumpió el chico la letanía de la tierna niña que ya se sabía de memoria –con pasas…por favor.

-¡Oh cielos, señor! ¡Gracias!

La niña se alejó bailoteando y canturreando mientras Arnold tomaba asiento en los escalones. Dejó a un lado la caja de tortuguitas para poder sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

Ni un mensaje de la rubia, ni siquiera los que a veces le enviaba por error insultando a Gerald. Iban a dar las 5 de la tarde y no sabía nada de ella.

Suspiró profundo y exhaló fuertemente, como tal vez hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Helga, Helga…- dijo terminando de soltar aire –en qué lío me tienes…- agachó la cabeza y llevó sus manos hasta su nuca despeinando su cabello con vigor, como si con esa sacudida quisiera acomodar sus ideas.

-¿Yo? Pero si tú solito te metes en aprietos, cabeza de balón.

Una voz femenina pero muy ruda lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto, sintió que el corazón se le saldría. No sabía bien por qué, si por sorpresa, susto… o porque estaba aliviado de no haber dicho algo más revelador.

-¡Helga!- gritó mientras se reponía – ¿Estás loca? Es peligroso asustar así a las personas.

-Sí, claro- subió los escalones y se sentó en la barda que cercaba el pórtico del chico –Si eres un anciano con problemas cardíacos.

Arnold regresó escalones arriba y se sentó junto a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo más tranquilo y bajando el sonrojo de su rostro poco a poco.

-Tengo una _cita_ , ¿lo olvidaste?- enfatizó la palabra sarcástica y se encogió de hombros mirando al rubio quien no se dejó intimidar.

-Ahh, sí…- fingió demencia –Tú y Adrien, ¿no?

La chica asintió mientras tomaba la caja de las famosas golosinas que el rubio tenía en las manos.

-El francesito insiste en adelantar algo del proyecto con tanto tiempo de anticipación- se llevó uno de los chocolates a la boca –Iuugh…pasas…

-Debo admitir que no es mala idea- Arnold intentaba comportarse lo más normal que su estructura de coherencia le permitiese. Si tensaba la mandíbula, relajaba sus brazos y piernas para aligerarse poco a poco. Si comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos, en el acto se apoyaba en sus rodillas para distraer la necesidad de golpear algo.

Ay por favor, no engañaba a nadie. El rubio perdía los estribos en segundos.

-Sin mencionar que vamos a retrasarnos por la suspensión gracias a ti…- espetó la chica sin remordimiento.

Arnold tocó su nuca y bajó la mirada. Estaba avergonzado. Si bien la rubia siempre se metía en problemas, nunca había sido por culpa de él.

–Helga…yo…

-Tranquilo, cabeza de balón- interrumpió con tono más serio –no es la primera vez que me suspenden-.

Se detuvo un poco pensar en eso llevándose un dedo al mentón mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro del chico –Aunque… a decir verdad, si es la primera vez que me suspenden por algo tan estúpido.

Arnold soltó un suspiro hilarante y miró a la chica -¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué te habían suspendido antes?- preguntó curioso.

Helga se quedó callada unos segundos, después soltó una risilla… de ésas que se escapan cuando algunos recuerdos vienen a ti.

-¿De qué te ríes?- el chico se percató de la expresión de Helga honestamente no le agradó mucho. Volteó todo su cuerpo hacia ella. Recargó la espalda en la pared y subió una pierna para descansar su brazo en la rodilla.

Helga se giró también hacia el rubio, colocó sus piernas a los costados de la barda, una suspendida en el aire por la altura y la otra plantada en el suelo. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas adoptando una postura que inquietó algo al joven Shortman. Sus clavículas se hicieron visibles por la tensión. En ese instante lo miró fijamente. Cielos… demasiado ruda y sexy para poder soportarla.

-Recordé cuando me suspendieron en décimo grado por golpear a Edmund intencionalmente con un balón de fútbol americano. Fueron sólo 3 días…

–Claro…- Arnold rió sutilmente al entender -Cómo olvidarlo...

-Además se lo merecía- se cruzó de brazos la ojiazul- se estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

-Es cierto…- el rubio frunció el ceño. Se molestó un poco al recordar -ustedes no tienen la culpa de que el uniforme sea tan…

-¿Sexy…?

-Iba a decir _diminuto_ …- el rostro del joven de nuevo se adueñó de ese tono rojizo. Como si ya fuera costumbre. Me atrevo a pensar que incluso, Arnold lo disfrutaba.

Buena jugada, Helga Pataki.

-Ah sí… también eso- sonrió triunfante.

-También te suspendieron cuando pusiste a toda la clase en contra de la Srita. Gray…

-Quería que diseccionáramos un conejo, ¡santo cielo! La materia era biología, no anatomía animal. Y aparte de todo, ¿en plena aula? ¿En serio? ¿No podía conseguir un laboratorio siquiera?- dijo con exasperación –sin mencionar que era algo demasiado desviado, y sólo impregnó el morbo en todos los bobos de la clase. Además también suspendieron a Sheena, compartir castigo lo hizo más sencillo.

Arnold sólo reía y contemplaba con fascinación la pasión al hablar de aquella chica.

-También recuerdo cuando Lark me descubrió la perforación en la lengua…-

–Y te obligó a quitártela…

–Criminal…– gruñó al recordar –fue como arrojar 20 dólares a la basura.

–Puedes volver a hacerla, ¿no?

Helga miró a Arnold de arriba abajo. El chico tembló…

-¿Te gustaría…?

Arnold intentó permanecer tranquilo, lo que le fue bastante difícil. Incluso sin querer, Helga lograba ponerlo muy nervioso. Aunque esta vez, su actuar no parecía improvisado.

-Bueno…- un pequeño quiebre en su voz y unas tenues gotas de sudor que resbalaron por su sien lo delataron –he de admitir que… que te…- intentaba recuperar su habla –te queda ese… estilo…- Carraspeó y se estiró un poco la playera.

-¿Qué estilo…?

-Ya sabes, _ése_ estilo…

Helga levantó ambas cejas ingeniosamente, como animando un poco al chico a que fuera más preciso.

-Tu estilo, Helga. Tu estilo…rudo.

La chica sonrió perspicaz. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Arnold quien hizo la acción inversa encontrándose de espaldas con la pared de nuevo.

-Te gusta.

Esto último ya no era una pregunta, evidentemente. Ya era una aseveración. Disfrazada de muchas dudas, pero con anhelo en ella.

-Sí- apuntó el joven Shortman sudando frío, dudoso pero firme –Me gusta.

Sentados de frente sostuvieron sus miradas en avenencia. Arnold se vio atraído por la energía que la rubia emanaba y fue inclinándose poco a poco hacia ella. Pero antes de quedar cara a cara, ella retrocedió para erguir su espalda. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró fuertemente lanzando al cielo una mirada fantasiosa.

-Sí… eso mismo pensaba Eric Samuels…

-… ¿qué?

-También le atraía mi perforación. Pero a él le gustaba llamarle… Cómo era…- se aventuró -¡Ah, sí! Asfixiante…

-¡Helga!

-También nos suspendieron, por estar detrás de los vestidores y tener las manos donde no debíamos…

El rostro de Arnold súbitamente tomó un color rojizo. No sabía bien si era por sentirse avergonzado de escuchar a Helga hablar con tanta soltura de temas así y mucho menos que la involucraran; o si de nuevo esos celos invasivos e imprudentes estaban llegando a revolverle el estómago como ya era costumbre.

Helga notó el cambio de coloración en la piel del joven y sonrió victoriosa.

-Relájate cabeza de balón, sólo estoy bromeando- dijo muy tranquila, haciendo que Arnold se ruborizara aún más al notarse al descubierto por ella.

Se levantó de la barda. Tronó sus nudillos y alejó unos cuantos cabellos de su cara que por el viento empezaron a estorbarle. Caminó hacia la puerta para entrar por fin pero el joven la detuvo al llamarla.

-Espera Helga…

Ella lo miró. Arnold se incorporó también y se posicionó frente a ella, eran pocos los segundos que podía mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Ya vas dejar el misterio y vas a decirme qué te pasa?- preguntó la joven con un dejo algo burlón. Notó de nuevo la inquietud de él y tomando seriedad lo miró a los ojos –Arnold, tienes todo el día comportándote muy raro y para ser honesta no sé cómo actuar al respecto. Jamás te habías portado así…

-Helga tengo que decirte algo que hice y no puedo dejar que pase mucho tiempo, o si no todo se va a complicar

-¿Arnoldo, estás bien?

-Sí, sí- aclaró -no es nada que tenga que ver conmigo. En realidad… sólo temo la reacción que tengas al saberlo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice sin pensar y mis intenciones fueron estúpidas pero…- la miró -…buenas

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Helga estaba más confundida que Harold después de una prueba de álgebra.

-Helga, yo…

-¡Eleanor!- Los chichos dieron un brinco cuando escucharon a Pookie, quien ya estaba abrazando a Helga fuertemente, tanto que hasta la alzó del piso. – ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

-A mí también, Gertie, mucho- sincera, regresó el abrazo a la abuela de Arnold.

-Pero pasen, coman algo. Tex, ni siquiera acabaste tu albondigón.

-¿Dónde están mis tortugas de chocolate?

La abuela hizo pasar a los rubios. Arnold tenía el cuerpo tenso, ligeras gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente. Tenía que mostrarse tranquilo o si no los inquilinos empezarían a hacerle preguntas que no sabría cómo responder. Todos saludaron a la chica con naturalidad.

-Qué gusto que estés aquí linda, ¿quieres comer algo?- se mostraba atenta Susie.

-Gracias Señora Kokoschka- dijo amable –en realidad vine porque Adrien y yo tenemos que hacer un proyecto, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo

-En ese caso lo mejor es empezar- el francés se levantó de su asiento –después de ti…- dijo cediéndole el paso a la rubia.

-¿Podrás quedarte para la cena, Eleanor?

-Yo…- dudó un poco

-Vamos pequeña, no querrás perderte la pasta de la abuela, es deliciosa…- aportó el señor Hyunn para intentar persuadir a la chica. Realmente Helga era una chica querida por todos en la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Hoy es día de pasta? ¡Genial!- exclamó el Sr. Kokoshka llevándose la última cucharada de su puré a la boca.

De pronto Helga sintió la vibración de su celular dentro de sus jeans. Sacó el aparató y leyó…

" _Quédate…"_

Inmediatamente sintió los ojos de Arnold posados en ella. Lo miró y pudo estudiar su mirada.

-Claro- dijo al fin -será un placer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entraron a la habitación donde se estaba quedando el extranjero. No había muchas cosas en realidad, sólo una cama individual, un pequeño librero donde había cajas pequeñas con cuadernos y libros de estudio en su interior, una maleta a medio desempacar y un escritorio con no más que una lámpara de mesa y una laptop.

-No he tenido tiempo de acomodar nada…

-No te preocupes- la joven agitó su mano en señal de indiferencia -deberías ver mi habitación…

Adrien rió un poco. Tomó asiento y abrió su laptop para comenzar mientras Helga sacaba algunos libros de su mochila.

Arnold se paseó varias veces por el pasillo, pasando a propósito afuera de la habitación de Adrien. Regresaba a su habitación y no pasaban ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba rondando de nuevo.

No se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que avanzó el reloj. La verdad es que Adrien era un estudiante bastante enfocado y disciplinado. No por nada se había ganado la oportunidad de estudiar su último año en el extranjero. A pesar de que Hillwood era un lugar pequeño, muchos de los estudiantes egresados de sus preparatorias calificaban para las universidades más reconocidas del estado, incluso del país. Su intención era aplicar para la Facultad de Medicina en la Universidad de Washington, mejor conocida como _UW_. Estaba catalogada como una de las mejores universidades en la materia a nivel mundial.

Realmente el chico sí era un erudito, como la versión masculina de Phoebe pero con acento romántico.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo?- dijo Helga distraída

-Después de la preparatoria…- explicó

-Oh… bueno, la verdad es que no me he decidido- confesó –Estoy entre la facultad de derecho en _UW…_

-Wow, ¿en verdad? Aspiro a la misma universidad pero en medicina- se mostró emocionado

-Genial, igual que mi amiga Phoebe.

-¿Y cuál es tu otra opción?

-Me gustaría aplicar para la Universidad de Cambridge, en Inglaterra.

-Vaya… piensas en grande- dijo bastante asombrado

-Lo dice quien ya está del otro lado del mundo estudiando en Norteamérica…

Para Adrien, Helga estaba resultando una persona muy divertida, inteligente y auténtica. Podía darse cuenta de lo apasionada que era. Cada vez se interesaba más y más en ella, incluso en su humor tan poco usual.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Arnold?

-¿A Arnold?- dijo confundida. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el nombre del rubio la agarraba en curva. No importaba la situación.

-Sí, me contó que están juntos desde séptimo grado- Adrien contaba detalles como si del tema supiera.

-Bueno sí, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños- divagó -…pero… no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver…?

Un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió de repente. Adrien acudió a abrir. Era el abuelo quien amablemente les anunció que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Muchas gracias Phil- dijo Helga y salió de la habitación para buscar el baño -sólo iré a lavarme, no tardo.

-Te espero- señaló el francés sonriéndole a la ojiazul.

-¡Oh! Cielos Adrien, de hecho quería pedirte si podías ayudarnos a Pookie y a mí a poner la mesa.

-Ah… claro, yo…- Phil tomó abruptamente a Adrien por los hombros sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

-¡Genial! Helga, tú puedes alcanzarnos más tarde. Vamos Adrien.

En un segundo el abuelo y Adrien desaparecieron de ahí. Extrañada, Helga entró al baño para mojarse un poco el rostro y lavarse bien las manos. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la planta baja mientras miraba su celular. Casi choca con un rubio que iba subiendo con dos tazones de pasta, uno en cada mano.

-¡Cuidado!- el chico alzó los brazos para evitar el desastre, quedando la joven con sus manos y rostro en el pecho masculino debido al leve impacto.

Se miraron, estaban increíblemente cerca.

-Arnold ¿qué te pasa?- se incorporó y pudo ver los platos de comida que el chico llevaba.

-¿Y eso…?

-Iba a decirte que si querías comer en mi alcoba- dijo algo tímido –puedo explicarte lo de biología- excusó.

Era tan lindo ese chico. Algo torpe, pero no estaba acostumbrado a sentir lo que sentía por Helga.

La rubia por su parte estaba algo confundida pero al final aceptó.

Era extraño, a veces se sorprendía coqueteando con el rubio, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso de manera intencional, y otras veces la nerviosa sin control era ella. Maldito sube y baja de emociones la hacía sentir.

Subieron hasta la habitación del chico. Comieron en la cama. No era algo que a él le encantase, sin embargo estar con esa chica lo hacía despreocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

Terminaron de cenar y se quedaron conversando. Helga estaba recostada en la cama y Arnold había acercado hasta la orilla de la misma la silla de su escritorio, donde yacía sentado y con una pierna postrada en la esquina del mueble. El tiempo pasaba y ni cuenta se daban de lo tarde que se hacía.

La rubia sacó se celular y lo alzó sobre su cara para ver la hora.

-Arnoldo, pasan de las nueve…- le informó despreocupada

-¿De verdad?- se asombró

-Lo bueno es que ibas a explicarme _"la tarea de biología"-_ enfatizó burlona con sus dedos exagerando su voz. Se colocó de costado y descansó el peso de su cabeza en su brazo apoyado en el colchón –era el pretexto para traerme a tu cuarto, ¿cierto?

Arnold se ruborizó al instante lo que hizo que Helga se echara a reír.

-Es broma cabezón, ¿cómo logras ponerte de ese color?

-Créeme que si pudiera controlarlo, lo haría.- se defendió el chico cruzando los brazos como barrera.

La rubia se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla justo frente a él. Se miraron sin decir una sola palabra, hasta después de unos segundos, cuando Helga casi de forma inconsciente escupió lo que por dentro la carcomía.

-No te pusiste así cuando la chica nueva prácticamente se te fue encima-

-¿Quién?- frunció el ceño. Helga lo miró acusadora. –Ahh… Ginna- sonrió al recordar.

La rubia subió sus pies en el colchón sin importarle ensuciar las sábanas y se lanzó hacia atrás para quedar recargada en el librero.

-La misma.- dijo seria y se cruzó de brazos ahora ella.

Arnold entendió. No era tan idiota después de todo. Se subió a la cama y se sentó como en posición de _flor de loto,_ quedando frente a ella _._ La miro fijamente y notó que se inquietaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto cortante la chica y con voz muy fuerte.

El joven empezó a reír desviando su mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso cabezón?- preguntó algo molesta, en verdad no entendía de qué reía el melenudo.

Arnold la miró de nuevo riendo mínimamente. Ni siquiera era una sonrisa hilarante o de burla. Era más bien como… de alivio.

-Helga…-

-¿Qué?

-Estás celosa.

Como si hubieran descubierto a una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura, Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa excesiva. Su piel se tornó roja como un brillante y jugoso tomate. Descruzó sus brazos y los llevó a los lados apoyándose en la cama para ayudarse a retroceder más, pero eso era imposible ya. No sabía si golpearlo. No sabía si reír disimulada y hacerse la tonta. En realidad eso era lo que ella estaba esperando, que Arnold viera en el interior de su alma. Pero se sintió expuesta, invadida, desnuda. Y sin la certeza de ser correspondida o no. Sólo atinó a ponerse de pie bruscamente. Arnold se alejó, en realidad el movimiento abrupto lo asustó.

-Por Dios, Arnold…- dijo cruzándose de brazos pero ahora de pie frente él –no digas estupideces, eso no es verdad.

Arnold se sintió extraño. Se percató de cómo era invadido por una sensación que jamás había tenido. Era entre enfado, impotencia y algo parecido a la decisión.

Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Helga retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada entre la pared y el chico. Él colocó un brazo a un lado del hombro de ella, como si le estuviera impidiendo el paso para salir en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Estás segura?- Arnold comenzó a aproximarse muy despacio y ella se cruzó de brazos para evitar la peligrosa cercanía. La chica ya no estaba segura de qué iba aquello. El joven parecía demasiado determinado en ese momento, pero entonces ¿qué quería? ¿Estar seguro de algo primero?

El rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No supo en qué momento se atrevió a cometer el sutil acto de llevar los dorados cabellos atrás de la oreja de la chica y después pasear sus dedos por el rostro afilado para tomar su mentón con dulzura. Helga se estremeció. Sintió algo parecido a una corriente de electricidad viajar por todo su cuerpo erizándole la piel. El silencio abrazador le permitió escuchar los latidos de su corazón, inclusive sintió cómo quería éste salirse de su pecho a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica.

Arnold sintió el bajón de sangre hasta sus pies. No había acordado lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que la oyó hablar.

-Helga…yo…- quitó la mano de su rostro y retrocedió –perdóname…

La rubia no sabía qué decirle. En un momento estaba casi encima de ella y en el otro se mostraba apenado.

Como si…

Como si estuviera…

" _Arrepentido…"_ pensó ella.

-Perdón Helga- repetía el chico. –Yo sólo… Aahh…- se quejó, al mismo tiempo soltó un suspiro y se giró bruscamente. Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con ambas manos y abrazó su cuello.

Arnold supo en ese momento que ésa era su oportunidad. Al diablo el miedo, al diablo el plan de Rhonda, al diablo el francés. Era hora de sacarlo de su pecho o morir de la ansiedad o angustia.

-Ya no puedo más Helga- soltó -si no lo digo ahora de verdad creo que voy a volverme loco…

La rubia lo miraba con sorpresa. Estaba demasiado confundida. Arnold se sentó en la silla giratoria, empezó a jugar con sus manos, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

-No sé qué pasa conmigo- continuó –pero desde hace mucho tiempo… tengo sentimientos por ti que no puedo controlar. Simplemente cuando estás cerca, nada importa. Nada me duele. Al principio pensaba que estaba confundido por todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos... Los proyectos de la escuela, las prácticas de béisbol, todas las veces que nos quedamos juntos porque Phoebe y Gerald desaparecían… pensé que tal vez todo era un truco de mi mente, pero luego me di cuenta que no…- la miró entonces. Helga estaba pasmada. Francamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Arnold se puso de pie para estar frente a ella de nuevo –Siempre estuve convencido de que detrás de esa apariencia de chica ruda había alguien maravillosa…- se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el joven, pero se borró casi al instante –no sé cómo pude no verlo antes…- bajó la mirada y se moldeó en él un semblante de tristeza, incluso la emoción en su voz bajó un poco –fui tonto. Y no sé qué quiero ganar con decirlo ahora porque sé que para ti soy sólo un amigo…

 _-"¿Qué? ¿Amigo?"_

-Pero ya no puedo llevarlo conmigo Helga…- fijó de nuevo su mirada en ella. Tomó sus manos y las guardó entre las de él apretándolas con fuerza –Estoy enamorado de ti…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buenas noches, tardes, días! O cualquiera que sea el horario en el que estés leyendo esto. Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Sepan que estoy muy agradecida, con cada una de las personas que siguen esta loca historia que sale de mi cabeza. Lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, con todo el amor que le tengo a este Fandom. Y ESTOY MUY LOCA PORQUE YA SE ESTRENÓ LA PELÍCULA AQUÍ EN MÉXICO EN ESPAÑOL LATINO! Estoy muy feliz por eso. Desde luego que estaba encariñada con las otras voces pero las nuevas dieron lo mejor de ellas y estoy muy muy agradecida porque ellos los hicieron posible. Cuéntenme a ustedes qué les pareció!**

 **Denme amor n_n'**


	7. Confesión perfecta

_Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Los personajes fueron tomados para crear esta historia, que está realizada sólo para el entretenimiento SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 **Capítulo 7.- Confesión perfecta**

Helga estaba boquiabierta. En el fondo creyó saberlo, pero siendo franca, jamás lo consideró una realidad. Su subconsciente la estaba traicionando y, en ese momento, de la manera más vil. El amor de su vida, ¡literalmente de toda su vida! Su caballero de dorada armadura, su ángel amado, su inspiración, su musa, su poesía, su todo, estaba declarándole su amor y prácticamente sin pedirle nada a cambio. Nada. Y ella no podía decir palabra alguna.

Era tan sólo la necesidad de confesarse porque por dentro estaba enloqueciendo. Inclusive se leía en su mirada esmeralda la desesperanza y la resignación. ¿Amigos? ¿Hablaba en serio? El chico necesitaba sacarse del pecho eso que lo carcomía, aunque para él ya existiera un rotundo "no" de por medio…

-Arnold…-

-No…- dijo con premura, como si quisiera evitar escuchar el rechazo tan pronto –espera, por favor…- sus palabras sonaban suplicantes.

La soltó de las manos, retrocedió un poco y antepuso sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Su postura era como si pidiera calma. No quería que la chica se sintiera invadida. Quería dejar por un momento de pensar en él. Su mentira y en sí todo este lío había sido por alimentar su ego y vanidad. Pero ¿y ella? ¿Dónde quedaba ella? El estúpido sólo estaba protegiéndose. Pero también creía que de no ser por todo esto jamás se hubiera atrevido siquiera a hablar. De alguna forma debía suceder así…

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda Helga, pero tenía que decírtelo…- bajó sus brazos como rendido, los dejó tirantes a sus costados –y debes saber que estoy siendo muy… muy sincero-

La miró con la guardia baja. Si ya se estaba descubriendo… desnudando ante ella de esa forma… ¿qué más había que pensar? ¿Qué más había que perder?

Ya era el todo por el nada.

–Eres lo primero que llega a mi mente al despertar- continuó quitándose las máscaras y las apariencias –eres el pensamiento que me acompaña durante el día y por las noches lo único que quiero es leer un último mensaje tuyo, aunque sea insultándome…- _"De acuerdo, eso fue muy masoquista…"_ pensó sin darle importancia -…para después dormir y soñar contigo. Despertar y comenzar de nuevo. Llegar a la escuela y buscar de ti, acompañarte a tu práctica de béisbol y ver cómo eres la mejor en todo lo que haces, cómo te apasionas, cómo te entregas, cómo vives…- se sentó sin ver en la silla que estaba tras él nuevamente, y qué bueno que ésta estaba ahí porque no fue cuidadoso ante ese acto. Aunque de caer de golpe sobre el suelo no le hubiera importado, el chico estaba ensimismado en su monólogo.

-Eres maravillosa…- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, más bien como si observara algún recuerdo. Ya sentado cerró los puños, y no se necesitaba poseer mucha inteligencia para saber que la furia le estaba penetrando por las palmas de sus manos –y simplemente no puedo concebir la idea de que alguien pueda tenerte…- _"Ahí está de nuevo tu egoísmo…"_ se dijo - ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!- gritó para responder su autoregaño.

Para entonces, Helga ya era consciente de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo el rubio frente a ella. Perpleja, pero conmocionada; sólo lo miraba, y a la vez lo admiraba. De cierta forma, el ojiverde estaba haciendo lo que ella, en tantos años de amor secreto y entrega silenciosa, nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

Si su plan era mostrarse tal cuál era ella para que Arnold se diera cuenta de una vez por todas del amor que sentía por él, definitivamente consiguió algo mejor, que se enamorara de ella irremediablemente. Pero, ¿era eso lo que quería la rubia? De cualquier forma Arnold en ese momento estaba sufriendo… y el sufrimiento de ese chico, en ningún contexto, podía soportarlo.

Porque para el desgraciado joven, el escenario era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y debía liberarse del sentimiento que lo estaba haciendo prisionero y, a sus ojos y entendimiento, Helga no lo amaba. Su amor no era correspondido.

El movimiento brusco de Arnold poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ella nuevamente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdóname si esto te confunde o te hace creer que soy un idiota- el rubio seguía hablando y peleando con él mismo sin darse cuenta del mar de ideas que llenaban la cabeza de Helga. Comenzó a acercarse de nueva cuenta a la chica contra la pared –y si después de esto crees que lo mejor es tomar distancia, de verdad voy a entenderlo…

A pesar de que Arnold dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, hizo que Helga dejará de morderse las uñas para fijar sus ojos en los de él. Un sentimiento doloroso había abrazado su corazón, pero disfrazado de rabia y hasta resentimiento. Después de todo, ¿era una opción rendirse? ¿No hacer nada por ella?

Antes de que Arnold pudiera avanzar más, lo tomó por la playera y lo arrojó lejos de ella con toda las fuerzas de su ser. Helga era muy fuerte para ser una chica, así que no fue sorpresa que el joven trastabillara un poco hasta el grado de casi caer de no haber sido por el escritorio detrás de él. No entendía la reacción de Helga. Era poco decir que estaba furiosa…

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Arnold?- dijo aproximándose ahora ella hacia el confundido cabeza de balón, quien seguía sosteniéndose del escritorio –después de tu ridícula confesión de amor, ¿es ésa tu estúpida solución? _¿Tomar distancia?_ \- la chica enfatizó con súbito sarcasmo las últimas palabras del rubio. Sus brillantes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, de lo que posiblemente no se dio cuenta gracias a la ira que en ese momento la gobernaba.

Arnold quería entender. De verdad quería saber por qué después de todo lo que le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, sólo eso último tuvo efecto en ella, y uno tan negativo.

Posiblemente toda la conversación interna de Helga radicaba en que no se sentía merecedora de que Arnold estuviera así por ella, y no podía ver que el hecho de que el joven estuviese dispuesto a darle su espacio, seguía siento una prueba más de su amor.

–Después de todo sigues siendo un cobarde…- terminó de decir ella, sin importarle ser hiriente. Se giró para tomar su mochila y salir por fin pero Arnold la sorprendió tomándola del antebrazo y acorralándola en la pared nuevamente. Fue duro, fue preciso. Se pegó a ella pecho con pecho, oprimió el dorso de las manos de la joven contra la pared a sus costados sin soltarla para evitar que escapara.

-¿…qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Arnold con voz ronca y determinante. Helga pudo sentir su aliento cálido en el rostro. Se miraron fijamente y pudo ver que en los ojos del rubio había desaparecido toda expresión dudosa, ahora la mirada llena de rabia era la de él.

-¿De verdad crees que es eso lo que quiero, Helga? ¿Alejarme? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije eso es todo lo que te llevas de esta conversación?- el chico, además de irascible y desesperado, sonaba decepcionado de verdad. No quitaba sus ojos de ella y de a poco intensificó su agarre a las manos de la rubia. Helga lo soportaba, no la lastimaba. Pero sí la desconcertaba.

-Suéltame…- ordenó en voz baja. No era necesario gritar. Lo tenía a centímetros…

-No, Helga- refutó -No hasta que me respondas.

-¿Qué más quieres saber, Arnold? Ya te dije lo que pienso de ti.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó con ironía –Ahora dime qué piensas de esto…

Arnold hizo desaparecer la poca distancia de una vez por todas. Decidido, atrapó los labios de la chica contra los suyos en un beso demasiado intenso, lleno de fuerza, lleno de temple y deseo. Helga abrió los ojos asombrada y pudo ver cómo el chico había cerrado los suyos, concentrándose ávidamente en llevar ritmo en sus labios intentando hacerla sucumbir. La chica quiso seguir peleando, pero si bien movía sus brazos para zafarse del agarre, sus labios parecían no estar de acuerdo. Finalmente cerró sus ojos también y dejó que la lengua caliente de Arnold se escabullera para encontrarse con la de ella. El sabor del aquel chico era suave, era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Muchas veces había soñado con un beso del joven Shortman, y aunque lo que estaba pasando en ese momento estaba sumamente lejos de lo que alguna vez imaginó, no podía poner objeción.

Arnold soltó por fin a la chica de los brazos pero no para liberarla, sino para profundizar la cercanía. Uno de sus brazos lo llevó hasta la espalda baja de ella, alejándola de la pared y acercándola al cuerpo masculino, mientras que el otro subió hasta su nuca para aproximarla más y más a su boca… como si eso fuera posible.

Helga llevó un brazo al cuello de Arnold para rodearlo mientras que el otro lo dejó merodear por el fuerte pecho de él. De un segundo a otro, ambos cuerpos dejaron de pelear y sólo se rindieron ante lo inevitable.

Tomaron ritmo, se acoplaban divinamente, igual que dos piezas perfectamente embonadas. Como si el lugar de él fuera con ella, y viceversa. Cuando el beso se tornaba lento y disfrutable, de nuevo recobraba ímpetu y avidez. La mano de Arnold que empujaba la espalda baja de ella hacia su cuerpo comenzó a subir con parsimonia, recorriendo cada espacio de ella. Arriba y abajo, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de piel, como si sólo tuviera esa oportunidad y ni una más. Y como no era suficiente, bajó su otra mano para hacer sincronía. Mientras una paseaba arriba la otra seguía apretando la figura femenina contra él.

Helga llevaba una playera deportiva, que naturalmente estaba algo despegada de su piel. Tal vez una blusa más ajustada no habría facilitado el hecho de que, accidentalmente, la tela se desordenara entre las manos del joven y el contacto de piel fuera inminente.

Qué suerte tenía el pobre diablo.

Aun así, los dedos de Arnold eran tímidos. Se aventuraban poco a poco. Eran discretos, prudentes. Helga, encantada por el sabor, por la entrega e invadida por el frenesí, deslizó sus manos por los brazos bien torneados del ojiverde y, cuando llegó a sus codos, los empujó tras ella. Por la inercia del movimiento ambas manos de Arnold entraron por debajo de la playera encontrándose con la tersa piel. Se percató de que usaba un top deportivo ajustado.

No todo podía ser tan fácil…

El beso que los unía se hacía cada vez más y más profundo. Las manos de ella también se colaron descaradas por debajo de la playera de Arnold, descubriendo al tacto el perfecto abdomen masculino. Subieron delicadas hasta el limpio pecho del joven. Sin duda se estaban disfrutando.

Fue Helga quien tuvo que separarse un poco para respirar. Arnold quería más de ella pero se dio cuenta que también necesitaba recobrar el aliento. Quedaron pegados frente con frente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Arnold jadeando –Soy todo oídos…

Descansó sus manos sobre las perfectas caderas de la chica que sobresalían discretamente. Seguía apretándola a su cuerpo sin sutileza. Si Helga no hubiese traído ropa en esa parte de su cuerpo, sin duda tendría los dedos de Arnold marcados en su blanca piel.

Ella seguía tocando el pecho del joven con escasa gentileza. Estaba deslumbrada y necesitada de él.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Llegó a ella un golpe de realidad. Palideció y sacó sus manos de la playera. Separó al chico con prontitud. Sólo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin hablar. Parecía aturdida, como si la hubiesen sacado de un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

Intentó articular palabra pero tembló un poco. Se dio cuenta que no tenía voz. Carraspeó y finalmente se compuso.

-Me tengo que ir…

-¿Qué?- Arnold vio cómo la chica se colgaba su mochila en la espalda y tomando la chaqueta azul marino que llevaba consigo desde temprano, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

El chico buscó en la ropa que tenía a la vista del armario, tomó una camisa verde de manga larga y mientras se la ponía corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar a la joven rubia.

Ya no había nadie deambulando en la casa de huéspedes. Ya era en su mayoría silencio, paz y quietud. Incluso las luces encendidas ya eran sólo unas cuantas. La del corredor, la de las escaleras y la que alumbraba el pórtico desde fuera.

Helga bajó las escaleras con destreza haciendo escuchar el mínimo rechinido de la madera. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta de la entrada dejando entrar el viento frío de la noche, Arnold la tomó de la mano justo escaleras abajo.

-Helga espera, ¿por qué te estás yendo así?- el joven buscó la mirada azulada. Sus ojos mostraban súplica de nuevo.

-Perdóname Arnold.

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte…

-Claro que no- reprimió -tus abuelos ya están dormidos, ¿qué dirán si por algo se dan cuenta que no estás en casa? Van a preocuparse.

-No importa qué digas, Helga, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola.- El chico regresó dentro de la casa para tomar las llaves del pulcro Packard verde de su abuelo que estaba aparcado justo afuera. Cerró la puerta tras él y bajó las escaleras antes que la rubia. –Si quieres podemos irnos en silencio, ya no te haré preguntas. Te lo prometo… pero déjame asegurarme de que llegues a casa con bien.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se giró para ver a la joven, quien simplemente estaba derretida y apenas en una sola pieza.

¿Por qué diantres se estaba comportando tan hostil con él? Después de tanto tiempo era esto lo que estaba deseando, añorando con todo su ser, ¿y era ésa su reacción?

Con miles de reproches silenciosos, caminó hasta el Packard y atendió la caballerosidad de Arnold al abrirle la puerta del copiloto. El joven subió y por fin arrancó.

Para ser un auto tan viejo casi no hizo ruido al encender. Nadie se percató de que los chicos se habían ido casi a las 10 de la noche de la casa de huéspedes prácticamente a escondidas. Nadie más que un joven francés que se asomaba en la oscuridad por las transparentes cortinas de la ventana.

.

.

.

.

La casa de Helga estaba muy cerca de Sunset Arms. Hicieron escaso minutos hasta ahí. Una vez afuera de la casa azul, el rubio bajó a prisa para abrirle a Helga la puerta de nueva cuenta. La acompañó hasta el pórtico y cuando ella abrió la puerta le dio la espalda unos segundos para entrar. Fue ahí donde la voz ronca de Arnold algo cohibida por el cruel frío atinó a hablar.

-Bueno… yo…- empezó -prometí que sólo te traería a casa y ya no te inquietaría con preguntas. Pero debes saber que en ningún momento te mentí, Helga…- el escucharlo decir su nombre la hacía estremecer –nunca lo haría…

Arnold giró para irse en su auto de nuevo pero la voz de ella lo sorprendió.

-Espera…

Se volvió a mirarla. Intrigado pero esperanzado de oírla hablar. De verdad odiaría que ese momento entre ellos se terminara así. Tan sólo quería escucharla decir lo que pensaba, lo que ella quería…

-Lo siento…- continuó -no es que no crea en lo que dijiste, es sólo que…- lo miró ahí -simplemente no… me…

-No te lo esperabas… - completó el chico. Parecía triste.

-Es que nunca creí que… tú… bueno…

-Pero te juro que es real- tomó su mano y la acercó a él –tan real como ese beso…- la joven se avergonzó un poco. El rubio sintió cómo quiso apartarse pero se aferró a ella tomándola en brazos –Y después de lo que pasó no puedes decirme que no me correspondes, Helga Pataki…

–No lo he dicho…

Retomando lo de hacía unos momentos, Arnold volvió a tomar el néctar embriagante de los labios rosas, pero ahora de forma más reclamante.

La hizo entrar y de forma habilidosa cerró la puerta tras ellos. Sólo escuchó las llaves del Packard caer al suelo. Helga también se liberó de todo lo que llevaba en las manos, de su bolso, simplemente de todo lo que le estorbaba. Arnold la recargó en la pared y empezó a recorrer sólo los rincones prudentes del menudo cuerpo. Se paseó por su espalda, luego por su cintura y bajó a sus caderas, fue ahí cuando Helga imprimió un vaivén en ellas.

Era una diosa…

Las largas piernas se armonizaron al movimiento, lo que dio oportunidad de que Arnold atrapara como experto una de ellas ajustándola a su costado. Ella completó la maniobra, brincó despacio y se aprensó a las caderas varoniles. Con una sola mano, el rubio la sostuvo gentil por la espalda, mientras que con la otra comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta azul torpemente, pellizcando la blusa y haciendo imposible terminar la tarea. Helga sintió cómo los labios de Arnold vibraron con disgusto ante su estupidez, y aunque también a ella la molestó la torpeza, no iba a negar que se divertía ante la desesperación de él.

El joven Shortman seguía en su intento de abrir la cremallera pero era inútil. La chica bufó desesperada, interrumpió el beso y se deshizo de ambas prendas ella misma, dejando ver el top deportivo negro que llevaba debajo. Arnold se conmocionó y no pudo contener su deseo de volver a aprisionar su boca con la de ella.

Decidió que era momento de cambiar de lugar. Cargó a la chica hasta el sillón de la sala, ése donde habían estado sentados apenas ayer comiendo pizza viendo televisión, echo un manojo de nervios a su lado. Si le hubieran dicho que en unas horas estaría ahí mismo deshaciéndose en un beso con Helga Pataki, no lo hubiera creído.

Recostó a la chica sin dejar de saborearla. Deslizó por sus brazos la camisa verde que llevaba sobre puesta y la arrojó lejos. La chica subió la playera que le quedaba a Arnold para poder sentir contra ella la caliente y suave piel de su abdomen. No quería, pero ahora fue él quien frenó el beso. Se irguió para deshacerse de la playera cuanto antes pero se detuvo en seco cuando la miró ahí…

Perfecta y de él…

No había tenido oportunidad de contemplar a la chica postrada en el sofá… era simplemente un sueño.

Por la posición en la que estaba, la curva de sus pechos podía apreciarse en el maldito escote, estos ya lucían un suave tono rojizo y pequeñas gotas de sudor se asemejaban al rocío en un una rosa.

Ella también lo admiró. La poca luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por las opacas cortinas del salón dejaba ver lo necesario. Lo suficiente. Sus ejercitados brazos, sus anchos hombros que combinaban con los pectorales bien detallados, haciendo juego también con un abdomen marcado y unas entradas bien definidas en la comisura de los pantalones.

El chico apoyó su brazo a un costado de ella. Se deleitó con la respiración que hacía subir y bajar los pequeños pechos de la rubia una y otra vez.

-No puede ser…- soltó Arnold, encantado por la perfección ante él.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó insegura

-Que estés aquí conmigo…-

-Arnold…

-¿Sí…?- el joven volvió a aproximarse de forma lenta recordando en lo que estaba antes de perder noción admirando a la musa frente a él.

-Yo… nunca lo he hecho con nadie…- admitió

Arnold se detuvo. Miró los brillantes ojos azules que, aún en la obscuridad, no perdían protagonismo.

-Yo tampoco…- aseguró el joven acariciando la mejilla de ella –Y no pasará si tú no quieres.

Regresó a besarla, pero el contacto ahora era tranquilo, era tenue, gentil y breve.

-¿Tú quieres?- lanzó directa una vez que Arnold regresó a mirarla.

-Yo me muero por ti, Helga.

Si esto era un sueño, por favor, que nadie se atreviera a despertarla.

-Quédate…- la joven subió su mano hasta el rostro de él. Retiró unos cuantos cabellos dorados de su frente y se dejó gobernar por la paz que le regalaba la mirada verde esmeralda –quédate sólo por hoy…

-Si tú no me lo pedías, iba a hacerlo yo.

Volvió a depositar un suave contacto en los labios temblorosos de la chica. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y la levantó por unos instantes mientras encontraba una mejor posición en el sillón cómoda para ambos. Ella descansó sobre el pecho desnudo de su amado y pudo escuchar cómo su corazón latía conmocionado, como el de ella. Arnold la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca de ahí. Peinó el límpido cabello de la chica y sintió perfectamente cuando se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen pura que le regalaba el momento.

-Te amo Helga…- dijo en un susurro –no sabes cuánto…

.

.

.

.

 **Un capítulo chiquitooooo**

 **La verdad es que yo sentía que ya era hora de encender un poco esto, no quiero aburrirlos xD de por si tardo años en subir cap…** **perdón por eso de verdad pero he estado saturadísima! De cualquier forma después del cortón del otro cap era lo menos que se merecían xD Advierto que este fic no contendrá lemon. Estoy preparando algo mucho más hot que esto… (inserte emoji de la rana de whatsapp justo aquí). Debo decir que ésta, a pesar de ser mi primer historia en la plataforma, no es la primera que he escrito del fandom. Pero es como una prueba piloto que quise implementar antes que nada, aunque no por eso es menos querida. Esta historia tiene todo mi amor y respeto y agradezco a quien también la ha querido y seguido hasta acá. Espero les gusteeee, los amo y ámenme, por fi.**


End file.
